Everything's going to change
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: Olivia gets a case that hits home for her and she is determined to help Alison in anyway possible. She talks to Elliot on the phone for the first time in 4 years. Liv and Ali help heal each other in places they never thought possible. There are people out there who want to destroy them, but with some help from the stabler boys... well just read and find out!;) Eventual E/O
1. Alison Hope Davis

_**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated my other stories! I promise if you like this then I'm going to be really good at updating it. Just a FYl this takes place a year after the season opener. She living in a new apartment without Cassidy, but he stays the night a lot.**_

_**Please let me know if you like it! Please R & R! So here you go…**_

**NYPD SVU Precinct ~ Monday**

"Benson you have a teenaged girl at Mercy, she has a concussion claims she fell down the stairs. Doctors say she has bruising all over her body, new and old. Just check it out, take Rollins." Cragen yelled out of his office.

Olivia looked at Rollins then grabbed her coat.

"Let's go"

**Mercy General ~ Room 354 11:00am**

Olivia walked in the room first, she saw a girl listening to music and studying. She was reading an AP biology book taking notes. She appeared to be around 15 or 16. She had a bruise on her cheek and bruises all up and down her arms. Rollins walked in after Olivia, the girl seemed oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. Or so they thought.

"So are you the police?" She said taking her headphones out, without looking up.

"I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Rollins."

She glanced up and gave a faint smile, then when back to note taking. Before anymore words could be said a women came running in to the room.

"ALISON HOPE DAVIS!" she screamed.

Alison visibly jumped when the women screamed. Only Olivia noticed it.

"Ma'am you need to calm down." Rollins said as she tried to keep the women calm.

"I'm her mother, Lynne Davis. What the hell happed?"

"Mrs. Davis, it appears you daughter suffered a minor concussion," the doctor said as she walked in.

"How did this happen?"

"We aren't entirely sure, she collapsed in class today. It appears that she had this concussion for a few days and something triggered the collapse."

"Mrs. Davis, why don't you come with me? I'll ask you a few questions about your daughter." Rollins said showing the mother the way to the waiting area.

The doctor left after Rollins and Mrs. Davis.

"Alison? Are you alright?" Olivia said just above a whisper.

Olivia noticed that she had been quiet the second her mother entered the room. Alison's eyes slowly met Olivia's.

"What really happened?"

"Nothing I fell down the stairs last week and I guess all the stress from school made me collapse." Alison said without keeping eye contact.

"You seem like a bright girl, taking AP biology. You and I both know that, that's not what really happened. Will you please tell me what really happened, maybe, why you have so many bruises?" she asked carefully.

Alison kept looking away, she started doing notes again.

"Alison, I'm going to tell you something and then I want you to tell me whatever you want, afterwards, okay?"

Alison simply nodded.

"My entire childhood my mother abused me" she took a breath "She would get drunk and then beat me; if I was lucky by the time I got home she had already passed out from all the alcohol she drank. She would wake up every morning sober and apologizing saying it would never happen again. For the longest time I thought it was my fault that I deserved it. I didn't and neither do you." Alison seemed shocked by Olivia's words. She then took Alison's hand "Please, Alison let me help you" a single tear slipped down Olivia's face.

Alison was in tears.

"What if you can stop it...What if I have to go back to her!...Detective Benson she would kill me!" she said in between sobs.

"Don't worry, I wont let that happen." Alison leaned on Olivia and started crying.

It broke Olivia's heart to see her break down like this.

**NYPD SVU precinct ~ Tuesday Afternoon **

"What do we have on the Alison Davis case?" Cragen asked as he approached Olivia's desk.

"Alison has been abused her entire life, her father died when he was deployed before she was born. As it turns out, she didn't fall down the stairs her mother pushed her into the wall and was kicking her. That's why the bruises on her abdomen were so fresh. She collapsed at school because of all the stress she was under. She is going to be discharged today, her and her mother are going to come in. I haven't herd from SS yet regarding her case. She's not going back to that house and that's for sure."

"Alright, does she have any living relatives?"

"No, I just checked captain, she has no one." Rollins said walking up to the pair.

"Captain she can't go back there." Olivia said sternly.

"I understand that Olivia, but its out of our hands." Cragen said apologetically.

"Yeah, well see about that." Olivia mumbled.

**About an hour later ~ 6:00pm**

Then Olivia's phone started ringing.

"Benson"

"Alright, Thank you doctor." Then she hung up.

She knocked then walked into Cragen's office.

"Hospital just called they are keeping Alison an extra night."

"Alright, Go home Liv get some sleep."

"Okay cap" she was too tired to argue.

**Benson Residence ~ Tuesday Night **

Olivia had just showered and was ready to get in bed when her phone started ringing.

"Detective Benson?" Olivia said as she answered her cell phone

_Detective Benson? It's Alison_

"Alison, is everything alright?"

_No, My mom she… she_

"It's alright, where are you?"

_Still at the hospital, Hurry!_

Olivia hung up, grabbed her coat and left her apartment, headed straight to Mercy.

_**So what do you think? Please R&R! :)**_


	2. New Guardian

_**I don't usually update this soon but I have time on my hands lol. So I decided I would post a new chapter. I hope you enjoy and PM me with any ideas or questions! As always please R&R! :)**_

_**Here you go:**_

'_Hurry' _was the one word that kept running through Olivia's head as she drove to the hospital. Alison had called out of breath and it sounded like she had been crying. Telling her to go to the hospital.

**MERCY ~ Tuesday night ~ 6:30pm**

Olivia ran up to the 3rd floor and went to the reception desk.

"Detective Benson, I received a call from one of your patients" she said out if breath whipping out her badge.

"Yes, Mrs. Davis assaulted Dr. Wilson along with Alison Davis. She appears to be under the influence."

Olivia's breath caught in her throat. She ran straight into Alison's room.

"Alison? Are you alright? Where is your mother?" She said looking around.

Alison looked up with tears in her eyes.

"The security guard took her away, we were waiting for you. I called after she hit Dr. Wilson. When I hung up she came after me." she started crying again.

"Alison it's going to be okay, I'm going to stay with you alright? Can you try and get some sleep?"

"I'm too scared"

Olivia walked over to her and brushed Alison's bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm going to stay right here, I'm not going anywhere." Olivia grabbed the chair and pulled it up next to Alison.

Alison nodded and took Olivia's hand and closed her eyes. Slowly letting herself fall asleep.

**NYPD SVU Precinct ~ Wednesday 8:00am**

"Rollins where is Liv?" Cragen asked as he walked out of his office.

"There was an incident at the hospital last night..."

"What kind of incident?"

"Mrs. Davis assaulted Alison and Dr. Wilson... Alison called Liv last night, she's been there since."

"Where is the mother?"

"Interrogation room 2."

"Alright, you and Amaro take her."

"Shouldn't I call Liv and ask if she wants to listen in?"

"No, but, Call her and see how Alison is, I think that's where she prefers to be. This one hit home for her." He said and headed back to his office.

"Sounds good Cap."

Amanda sat down at her desk and called Olivia.

_Benson?_

"Hey, Liv its Amanda how's Alison?"

_Hey, she's doing alright. Shaken up but I got her to sleep last night. They are preparing her for discharge now. _

"Good, we are about to interrogate Mrs. Davis."

_Let me know what you find out. Did SS call about her case yet? _

"No, I haven't heard a thing"

_I do not like this Amanda, what if they don't call back? I made a promise to Ali, that I would keep her safe. _

"Why don't you call Barba? See what he can do."

_That's a good idea, thanks Amanda. Talk to you later. _

"No problem, bye Liv."

**MERCY ~ Wednesday 10:00am **

**Parking Lot**

Olivia and Alison just go into Olivia's car.

"So I figured we would stop at your house so you can grab a few things and then I will take you to the precinct."

"That sounds fine."

Alison looked over at Olivia then to the radio then back again.

"Would you like to put on some music?" Olivia asked cracking a smile

"Please?" Alison said smiling

"Of course, put on what you want."

Alison scanned through the changes before she found a song she liked.

The radio played American Girl by Bonnie McKee

Olivia noticed Alison excitement and said "Turn it up!"

Alison smiled and turned it up.

She started to sing along

"_I fell in love in a 7/11 parking lot  
Sat on the curb drinking slurpees we mixed with alcohol  
We talked about all our dreams and how we would show 'em all (whoa oh oh oh)  
I told him I got a plan and I'm gonna dominate  
And I don't need any man to be getting in my way  
But if you talk with your hands then we can negotiate (whoa oh oh oh)  
I just keep moving my body (yeah)  
I'm always ready to party (yeah)  
No I don't listen to mommy (yeah)  
And I'll never say that I'm sorry"  
_Olivia joined in at the chorus. They both danced as they sang._  
Oh I'm an American girl  
Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world  
Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa) I was raised by a television  
Every day is a competition Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)  
_Olivia sang by herself. Alison was rocking out in the passenger seat. _  
"I wanna see all the stars and everything in between I wanna buy a new heart out of a vending machine  
Cause It's a free country so baby we can do anything (Whoa)  
I just keep moving my body (yeah) I'm always ready to party (yeah) No I don't listen to mommy (yeah) and I'll never say that I'm sorry"  
Alison joined in.  
"Oh I'm an American girl Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa) I was raised by a television Every day is a competition Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)_

You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...) Oh baby gonna go all night (Oh we're gonna go all night) You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...) Oh baby gonna go all night

Oh I'm an American girl  
Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa) I was raised by a television Every day is a competition Put the key into my ignition (Oh-way-oh)

Oh I'm an American girl  
Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world  
I'm an American girl..."

When the song was over Alison and Olivia were both laughing.

"I didn't know you knew that song!" Alison asked claming herself down.

"I have to listen to something on my way to and from work!" She said smiling.

They continued to jam out to music the rest of the way to Alison's house.

**Davis Household ~ 10:30am **

**Alison's room**

"So Detective Benson, Who exactly will I be staying with?" Alison said glancing at her then went back to packing.

"Honestly I don't know Social Services haven't called yet regarding your case. I was going to call a friend of mine when we get back to the precinct and see what he can do."

"Oh, Alright"

**NYPD SVU precinct ~ 1:00pm**

Olivia knocked on Cragen's office door.

"Captain, Can I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure Olivia come in"

"Regarding Alison Davis, it turns out someone isn't allowing the file to get to SS. I talked to Barba and he said that there was one thing that could be done right now."

"What is that?" Cragen asked cautiously

Olivia was quiet for a second before responding.

"If I take legal guardianship over her for the time being." She said slowly.

"Do we know who is keeping the file from getting to SS?"

"No, it just never arrived and they wont file a report over the phone they want the files and even then, it could take months and we cant risk Alison's life."

"Well, her mother will be in court later today. She will probably make bail. You're right we can't risk it. Where is Alison now?"

"Amanda took her out for lunch while I was talking to Barba. They should be back within the hour."

"Olivia you do realize if you get legal guardianship of Alison that you can no longer work this case, right?"

"Yes, I understand." She said sadly looking down.

"Well then you better get the papers for guardianship before her mother get out on bail."

Olivia gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Cap."

He smiled back as she left his office.

**NYPD SVU precinct ~ 5:30pm **

Rafael Barba walked into the precinct.

"Olivia? You got a minute?"

Olivia looked over to him and said "Yeah" she looked over to Alison "I'll be right back."

**15 minutes later ~**

'Thanks Rafael, I owe you one!" Olivia said smiling.

"Anytime Olivia." Barba said as he walked out of the precinct.

"What is it? What happened?" Alison asked curiously.

"Well, we couldn't get Social Services to take your case and since you mother got out on bail, we needed someone to have guardianship over you to keep you safe."

"Okay, that makes sense." Alison said slowly.

"So, you're looking at your new guardian!" Olivia smiled.

"YES!" Alison said running and giving Olivia a hug which she gladly accepted.

The only problem Olivia though was _how the hell am I going to tell Brian!_

_**Thank you so mush for reading! Please R&R! Its what keeps me writing! And it makes my day! Please tell me what you thought! :) **_


	3. Meeting Liz's Dad

_**Thank you all so much for reviewing it really makes my day! I'm going to keep updating as much as possible. Please keep R&R it makes me 100x more motivated to finish the next chapter! Also this is the chapter I built this entire story around!**_

_**Here you go:**_

**1 week later ~ Benson Residence ~ Thursday ~ 6:15pm **

"Are you glad to be back in school?" Olivia asked walking into the living room with two bowls of ice cream.

"Yeah, I love school." Alison said enthusiastically.

"You are the only teenager I know who would say that"

"I love to learn, I think I enjoyed a little more because it meant I didn't have to be home"

"I understand that, that's why I did a lot of extracurricular activities, do you do anything outside of school." Olivia said taking a bite of ice cream.

"Yeah, I do dance, speaking of which I have dance practice tomorrow night for six to nine."

"Well as long as I don't get a case I should be able to take you and pick you up." Alison smiled

"Really? That would be awesome!" Alison said then took a big bite of ice cream.

"Brain FREEZE!" Olivia laughed at Alison.

The front door opened and Olivia and Alison both looked to see a man in the door way.

"Brian? What are you doing here?" Olivia said shocked.

"I came here to see my girlfriend." He approached her and kissed her cheek.

Alison look really confused and Olivia laughed at the look on her face.

"Bri, I mean, I thought you were undercover."

"I was we got the guy. Who is this?" he said gesturing to Alison.

"Bri, this is Alison Davis. Alison this is my boyfriend Brian Cassidy."

"Nice to me you Mr. Cassidy." Alison said smiling.

"Likewise call me Brian, look Olivia who is she? Why is she here?"

"Brian! Could you possibly be a little bit more polite?"

"Sorry? Will she be staying long?" he said his tone flat.

"As a matter of fact yes. Why don't we go and talk in the kitchen, Alison we will be back."

"Alright, I'm just going to go ahead and eat your ice cream then!" she said with a smile.

Olivia chuckled as she followed Brian into the kitchen.

"Olivia I'm gone for a month and I come home to some random girl in our apartment?"

"First of all, this is my apartment. Second Alison isn't just some random girl Brian! Her mother abused her and someone needed to get guardianship because Social Services wouldn't take the case. I offered because I live alone and I know how to help her." Olivia said getting agitated.

"Listen Liv, is this a good idea? I mean who knows how long you will have to care for her."

"I can't believe you Brian! I want to help Alison; I want to be there for her! I know exactly what she's going through and I'm going to be there for her because I want to, she's a bright girl with so much potential."

"I don't know Liv."

"Jesus Brian, of all people I thought you would understand why I want to help her. I guess I was wrong."

Brian just looked at Olivia, not saying anything.

"Look, I don't want to fight, and I know I haven't seen you in a month or so, but I think you should leave." Olivia said calmly.

"Liv-"

"No, you need to go.' She said cutting him off.

She walked back into the Living room to see Alison zoned into her book.

"Liv, Please" Brian tried.

"No, don't even. The door is right there." She said then sat down next to Alison.

The door slammed and Alison looked up from her book.

"Where is he going?"

"Back to his apartment, I guess."

"Was it my fault? I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. He'll get over it eventually." Olivia gave a reassuring smile.

Olivia looked down to see her ice cream gone.

"You actually ate all my ice cream?"

"I said I was going to!" Olivia smiled getting up to get herself some more.

**Manhattan Dance Studio ~ Friday ~ 9:05pm**

Alison's phone started to ring.

"Hold on a sec Liz, I got to answer this."

"Hey Olivia."

_Hey, look I'm really sorry I just caught a case and I can't come and get you._

"Don't worry about it ill get a cab"

_Are you sure? I'm really sorry._

"Wait Ali" Liz said

"Hold on a second Olivia"

_Okay_

"Yeah?"

"Do you need a ride, my dad can take you home."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Liz smiled.

"Olivia, Liz's dad is going to give me a ride home."

_Are you sure?_

"Yeah, Its fine"

_Alright can you call me when you get home and let me talk to him?_

"Yup, talk to you soon"

_Okay, be careful_

Alison followed Liz out to her dad's car.

"Hey dad is it okay if we take Ali home?"

"Of course"

"Thank you so much Mr. Stabler."

"It's no problem."

**Benson Residence ~ 9:45pm**

"Mr. Stabler, is it okay if you talk to Olivia, she wanted to talk to you when I got home safely.'

He chuckled lightly "Sure"

Alison dialed Olivia's number

_Benson_

"Olivia, its Alison. I'm home, would you like to talk to Liz's dad now?"

_Good, and yes please_

Alison handed the phone to Mr. Stabler.

"Olivia? Hi, I'm Lizzie's dad, my name is Elliot Stabler."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

Finally Elliot could hear a faint whisper on the other end of the line. A voice he would never forget.

_El?_

"Liv? Is that you?"

_Elliot? Oh my god…um thanks for taking Ali home. I uh I gotta go._

Then Elliot herd her end the call.

"What was that all about? Do you know Olivia?" Alison said confused.

"Yeah, we use to work together."

"Dad? Was that Liv?"

"Yeah it was. Alison why are you living with Olivia? Why did she move?"

" Well, I needed somewhere to live, my mom got arrested. I don't know why she moved, you may want to ask her that"

It took Elliot a second to think about what her mother could have gotten arrested for then it hit him like a pound of bricks.

" I'm really sorry" he said just above a whisper.

"It's alright, thanks again for the ride Mr. Stabler, I guess ill see you both again next week? Bye Liz"

"Bye Ali" They hugged then left and Alison went into the apartment and started her home work.

**Benson Residence ~ 11:00pm **

Olivia walked into her apartment to see Alison sitting on the couch reading .

"Ali I figured you would be in bed."

"Nah, I kept telling myself one more chapter and I haven't stopped."

"Oh" Olivia collapsed on the couch next to Alison.

"So, how do you know Mr. Stabler?"

"I knew this was coming, we worked together for 12 years. He is-was, my best friend"

"Wow, what happened?"

"He left."

"What do you mean 'left'"

" He just left and didn't say anything, no goodbye, nothing"

"What a dick" Alison huffed

"ALISON!" Olivia said trying to hide her smile.

"What? Come on that was a total dick move!"

"Well, in his defense he had to shoot a girl around your age because she was shooting up the precinct and had injured a lot of officers. He was the only one who could get a clean shot."

"He could of at least said goodbye to you… _asshole_" she mumbled the last part.

"Yeah your right, but he didn't. He sent me this necklace. I haven't taken it off, that's all I've herd of him in 4 years. Up until a few hours ago." She said showing Alison Elliot's Semper Fi necklace.

"Wow."

"How do you know him?"

"I've been dancing with Lizzie since I was like 7."

"Oh, wow"

"No wonder he's divorced." She mumbled.

"Ali what are you talking about?"

"Mrs. Stabler usually picks up Liz, and Liz told me today in class that their divorce was finalized a week ago and that her dad get's them every other week." Alison explained.

"Oh, well, I think its time both of us go to bed." Olivia said changing the subject.

"Alright, I'm tired anyway." Alison said walking to her room.

"Goodnight sweetie!"

"Night!"

Alison went right to sleep. Sleep didn't come as easy to Olivia she couldn't stop thinking about Elliot… little did she know that Elliot couldn't sleep either…

_**Please R&R this is probably my favorite chapter so far! I had so much fun writing it! I need to finish my painting! :P**_


	4. Bro Chat

_**I decided I'm going to go these next two chapters a little differently. Part 1 is going to be Olivia and Alison's day, and Part 2 is going to be Elliot's and Lizzie's day. This is probably going to be the only two chapters I do like this, but as always R&R! :)**_

**Benson Residence ~ 10:00am **

"Good morning Sleepyhead" Olivia said smiling.

"Morning, Why aren't you at work?" Alison Mumbled.

"I was given the day off! Would you like-" Olivia was cut of by her phone ringing.

"Benson?"

_Liv, its me listen we need to talk_

"No, Screw you Brian. I need more time; you really messed up this time."

_Olivia please._

"No, I have to go; Alison and I have a great day planned for my day off. Goodbye Brian."

_Goodbye Liv._

"So! You want some breakfast?" Olivia asked.

"Of course!"

**About an Hour later**

"Olivia?" Alison asked sitting on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Can we have a bro chat?"

Olivia chuckled lightly "Sure, But what is a 'Bro chat'?" She asked sitting down next to Alison.

Alison Turned and looked at Olivia "It where you sit and have a talk with a friend."

"Oh, what's on your mind?"

"What's the worst thing your mother did to you?" Alison blurted out.

"Oh, hmm well, probably when she got mad that I was going to move out to live with my boyfriend. She came at me with a broken bottle."

"Oh, wow. That must have been horrible."

"It was, but yah know. If that didn't happen I may not be who I am today."

"I guess, can I tell you something?" Alison said in a shaky voice.

"Of course you can. I want you to be able to tell me anything." Olivia said taking Alison's hand.

"O-Once my mom had a guy over…"

"Take your time." Olivia said soothingly.

"I was around 10 I think... so 6 years ago. Well he-he came into my room, and he got in bed with me. He touched me and made me t-touch him." Alison's eyes where filling with tears.

"He didn't r-rape me… he probably would of if my mom didn't come storming in the room calling me a slut and saying I was asking for it then she hit me across the face then dragged him out of my room and slammed the door." Alison was shaking.

"Sweetie its okay."

Olivia pulled her into a hug and whispered calming things into her ear. Olivia felt her breathing even out. She had cried herself to sleep. Olivia watched her for a few minutes then fell asleep too.

**2 hours later ~ 1:05pm **

Alison woke up to a phone ringing. She looked around and realized it was Olivia's. She slowly got up and grabbed her phone of the counter.

"Detective Bensons phone?"

_Olivia?_

"Who is this?"

_Brian, her boyfriend_

Olivia woke up to see Alison was gone and she herd talking. She looked around to see Alison on the phone in the kitchen.

"Well Mr. Cassidy, Olivia isn't available to talk at the moment, I'm pretty sure even if she could she wouldn't want to talk to you."

_Listen here you little brat where is Olivia._

"Well, this little _brat _isn't talking. Have a nice day Mr. Cassidy."

Alison then hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.

Olivia had a smile on her face.

"You herd that huh?"

"Every word, you okay?

"Yeah, he was just being a jerk."

"No, Ali I mean about earlier." She said seriously.

"Yeah, Im fine, I just really needed to get that off my chest and I trust you."

"Good, Im glad."

Alison looked at her phone and she had a new text from Liz.

_Hey, have you asked her yet?_

_~Liz_

That reminded Alison of the question she had for Olivia.

"Hey Liv?"

"Yeah?" she said from the kitchen.

"Can we another bro chat?"

She chuckled. "Yes we can have another bro chat just give me a sec."

"Okay."

Olivia walked out of the kitchen a minute later with a cup of coffee.

"What's up?" she said as she sat down on the couch.

"So what's the deal with Elliot Stabler?"

Olivia almost choked on her coffee.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Oh come on. There has to be more, you guys were partners for 12 years!"

"Yeah, so? He was my best friend."

"Did you ever want him to be more?"

Olivia stayed quiet.

"Liv? Come on details!"

Olivia laughed at her.

"What's there to say? He's handsome; his smile makes me weak at the knees. He is so sweet but a hard ass and just as stubborn as me. He's really truly my other half. That why it hurt so much when her left. I can't even explain it."

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"You love him!" Alison said smiling.

Olivia started blushing. Alison started jumping up and down.

"You love Elliot Stabler! This is huge!"

Olivia laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Oh relax I've know it for a while, nothings going to happen"

"You don't know that!"

"Oh hush, let's watch a movie."

"Okay put one in" Alison said smiling.

Olivia got up put the movie in and went to go and make some popcorn.

Alison pulled out her phone and started texting Liz.

_Hey! So I talked to Olivia about your dad…_

_~Ali_

_No way! What did she say? Please good news!_

_~Liz_

_She said she loved him! You were right! Did you talk to your dad?_

_~Ali_

_Yeah! He said he's loved her since the day she walked in the precinct! IT WAS SO CUTE! :) ~Liz_

_AWWW I bet! Its official we need to get them together!_

_~Ali_

_Of course we do, we will start our plan at the dance recital next week. You have to make sure Olivia comes._

_~Liz_

_I will, ill tell her bout it now, I gotta go, we are watching a movie ttyl._

_~Ali_

_Kk good luck lol! _

_~Liz_

Alison locked her phone and set it on the table. Olivia walked in with a bowl of popcorn and two sodas.

"Who were you just texting?"

"Liz, we were talking about our recital next week, you're going to come right?"

"Of course ill make sure I get the night off." Olivia said smiling.

"Guess what else that means?"

"What?" Olivia asked totally confused.

"You get to see Elliot!" Alison said smiling.

'_Oh Shit' _was the first thing to pop into Olivia's head. _'How the hell am I going to face him?'_

_**That's it for part one! R&R! Elliot's POV up by hopefully tonight.**_


	5. Admit it

_**Hey! Sorry I didn't update last night! I'm trying to finish this chapter the have Chapter 6 up by tomorrow night. As always R&R!:) **_

_**Here's Elliot's Day:**_

**Stabler Residence~ 10:00am **

Elliot had been up for the past hour just staring at his ceiling thinking about a certain Brown haired Brown eyed detective.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Eli said as he jumped up onto the bed.

"Hey big boy!" Elliot said pulling Eli into his arms.

"Were going to the park today right?"

"Of course, go get your sister and ill meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay daddy." Eli jumped of the bed and headed to find Lizzie.

After Elliot brushed his teeth he walked into the kitchen to see his daughter making breakfast for him and Eli.

"Good morning Lizzie." he walked behind her kissing her head.

"Morning daddy, so you remember I have a recital next Friday right?"

"Yeah, of course I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good." She said smiling.

**Park in Queens ~ 11:45am**

After everyone showered and ate they got to the park around 11:45.

"Daddy can I go play now?" Eli asked eyeing the jungle gym.

"Yes Eli go ahead."

He ran away and Elliot sat down with Lizzie next to him.

"So dad, how are you?" Lizzie said turning to her father.

"I'm good why? What do you want?"

"Nothing daddy, just seeing how you are after talking to Liv."

"Oh."

"Well how are you?"

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Stop lying to me. I know you can't stop thinking about her."

"When did you get so smart?"

Liz chuckled then said "dad, you really need to tell her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You obviously love her."

"Lizzie…"

"No, dad. Listen. I love you, but you need to stop acting like you don't love her because we all know you do. Dad we all love Olivia and want you to be happy."

Elliot sat there for a second taking everything in before he spoke.

"You're right. I just, I left her Lizzie. She probably hates me. I don't know what I would do if she rejected me. I love her more than life. I can't lose her."

"Dad, that's the sweetest thing I've ever herd you say, you need to tell her. How long exactly have you loved Olivia?"

"Honestly I think I've loved her ever since she walked into the precinct for the first time."

"Dad that's so cute!" before Elliot could respond Eli came running up to the two of them.

"Daddy will you come push me on the swing?"

"Of course."

Elliot got up and followed Eli to the swings Liz pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Ali before following them.

_Hey, have you asked her yet?_

_~Liz_

**Stabler Residence ~ 2:00pm.**

Lizzie was sitting on the couch texting Alison.

_Hey! So I talked to Olivia about your dad…_

_~Ali_

_No way! What did she say? Please good news!_

_~Liz_

_She said she loved him! You were right! Did you talk to your dad?_

_~Ali_

_Yeah! He said he's loved her since the day she walked in the precinct! IT WAS SO CUTE! :) ~Liz_

_AWWW I bet! Its official we need to get them together!_

_~Ali_

_Of course we do, we will start our plan at the dance recital next week. You have to make sure Olivia comes._

_~Liz_

_I will, ill tell her bout it now, I gotta go, we are watching a movie ttyl._

_~Ali_

_Kk good luck lol! _

_~Liz_

Liz put her phone down when she saw her dad walk in to the room.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Oh, it was just Alison, we were talking about the recital we are excited for our dance together. Do you think we could go out to dinner afterwards?"

"Sure we can sweetheart I have no problem with that." he said smiling.

"Thanks daddy, you're the best."

Liz grabbed her phone and sent Ali another text.

_Hey, I know you're watching a movie, but we are going out to dinner after the recital so make sure you don't have plans! ;)_

_~ Liz_

"You're always on that phone! Who are you texting now?"

"Still Ali, I needed to tell her something."

Elliot's phone started ringing.

"Stabler"

"Who's on the phone now?" Liz said smirking.

_Elliot, its Kathy._

"Hi?"

_How are you?_

"Kathy what do want?"

_I just wanted to see how you are. Is that so bad?_

"When its you, yes."

_Elliot don't be like that._

"You wanted a divorce, you got it. You only call when you want something."

_Okay fine. I need the kids._

"Why? It's my week."

_I know that, but I need them._

"Why do you need them so bad?"

_That's not important, just, can I have them?_

"No, Not unless you give me a real reason."

_Okay, Fine! My boyfriends parents are coming over tomorrow and they want to meet the kids._

"Are you fucking kidding me Kathy? This is my week and you have the nerve to ask for them so they can meet your boyfriends PARENTS?"

_Please Elliot?_

No, absolutely not. This is my week. Goodbye Kathy.

_But Elliot_

"No, Goodbye."

Then he hung up the phone.

"Well look on the Brightside dad, you will see Olivia at the Recital on Friday."

"What brought that up?" He asked ignoring the fact that she mentioned Olivia.

"You said mom had a boyfriend and I thought about Olivia being your girlfriend."

"What am I going to do with you?" he said then laughed.

"Thank me." She said.

"For what?"

"You will see. I'm going to go take a nap."

"Alright Lizzie." He said kissing her cheek.

She grabbed her phone then walked into her room. She started planning how she and Alison were going to get them together.

_**Thanks for reading! Please Review it makes me update faster! As well as make my day! :) Special thanks to my cousin Julie who helped me write this chapter! Lo3**_

_**You girl! ;) **_


	6. I'm Sorry

_**I decided since I couldn't update on Friday that I would give you two updates in one day! Please R&R! I would really like to know what you guys thought of this chapter. I'm a little unsure about it. **_

**Manhattan Dance Studio ~ Thursday ~ 9:00pm**

"Alright ladies I will see you all tomorrow at the recital." Said Ms. Nicole Ali and Liz's dance teacher.

"Ms. Nicole?" Ali said.

"Yes?"

"We need you to reserve two seats next to each other." Liz said.

"What two seat?"

"My dad's"

"And Olivia's."

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing!" They said in unison.

"Hmm okay, consider it done." She said smiling.

"Thank you Ms. Nicole" Ali said.

"No problem ladies."

**Manhattan Dance studio ~ Friday ~ 5:45pm ~ Recital**

"Liv your seat is row 2 seat 5. It's reserved." Ali said smiling.

"Thanks Ali! I can't wait to see you dance! Good luck!" Olivia said smiling giving her a hug.

"Bye Liv see you after!" She said smiling and waving.

Olivia walked to her seat and sat down.

"Okay dad so your seat row 2 seat 4. It's reserved." Liz said smiling.

"Where are your mother and brothers sitting?"

"They couldn't make it. They are meeting Mom's new boyfriend."

Elliot's blood began to boil. How dare Kathy miss their daughter's recital for a guy.

"Alright, I love you sweetie! Good luck!" he smiled and kissed her head.

"Love you too dad!" Liz walked away smiling.

The lights went out and Elliot walked to his seat.

The first few acts went by in a blur. Then Liz and Ali came on stage dancing to _Slow Me Down _by _Sara Evans_. It was a slower song but Ali and Liz danced wonderfully, the moved so gracefully and was in sync. At the end of the song the grabbed hands and bowed.

"Way to go Lizzie!" Elliot yelled.

At the same time Olivia yelled "Beautiful Ali!"

Once they recognized each others voice they turned to see the other staring back at them.

"Olivia" Elliot breathed

"Hey" she said just above a whisper.

"It's so good to see you."

"Yeah, I guess. Excuse me I need to use the bathroom. Then she got up and practically ran to the bathroom. Elliot got up and followed her, he needed to fix this now.

"Liv? Olivia?" he said as he walked into the bathroom. He heard faint sobs.

He walked to the last stall and gently knocked on the door.

"Go away"

"Liv please, let me fix this."

She slowly came out of the stall with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Liv. I'm so sorry! I was a complete ass! I should have called. Said goodbye." He started rambling.

"El. Calm down. I understand why you didn't I just wish you would of trusted me."

"I couldn't face you. I was so scared. I'm sorry." Another tear slipped down her face. Elliot pulled her into a hug and she just sobbed. For the first time in 4 years she finally felt safe again.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?" she said as she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm really truly sorry, I will never leave you again. I promise. Please forgive me?"

She snuggled closer to him and then said " Consider yourself forgiven, but I swear if you leave me again. You can forget about walking."

He chuckled "wouldn't dream of it."

"Oh and El."

"yeah?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I could never get mad at you."

"well see about that…" she mumbled

She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes.

"I'm dating Brian Cassidy." She breathed then closed her eyes.

She felt him tense up. He went to speak but then was interrupted by Ali.

"Hopefully not for much longer that guy is a total ass." Olivia started laughing then Elliot chuckled.

"So, Dad are we still going out for dinner?" Liz asked.

"Is the recital over already?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, Hey dad why don't Ali and Liv come to dinner with us?" Liz asked.

Elliot looked at Olivia she nodded then he said "sounds like a great idea!"

**Cindy's Diner ~ 9:00pm**

"So Ali how long have you been living with Liv?" Elliot asked as he took a bite out of his burger.

"About 3 weeks."

"How long have you and Kathy been separated?" Olivia asked.

"About 2 years."

"Oh wow."

"So I have this great idea! Why don't we all go to the park tomorrow?" Liz said smiling.

"That's a great idea!" Ali said.

"Maybe we can work something out." Olivia said smiling.

Ali pulled out her phone and texted Liz.

_Phase 1 done! Now to get rid of Cassidy._

_~Ali _

Liz pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrate. She smiled over at Ali.

_Yeah I have an idea about that, I say next time he comes over. Keep all of Olivia's attention so he gets pissed and make her choose between you and him!_

_~Liz_

_You are evil but I LOVE IT! _

_~Ali_

"Ladies phones away, we are eating." Elliot said looking at both girls.

"Sorry dad."

"Sorry Mr. Stabler."

"Call me Elliot, when you say Mr. Stabler it makes me feel old."

"You are old!" Olivia said playfully.

"So are-"

"Don't even go there Stabler!" Olivia said.

They all started laughing.

"You have a beautiful family" their waiter said as she handed Elliot the check.

Ali and Liz looked at each other smiling. Olivia Started blushing.

"Thank you." Elliot said smiling.

Once they paid and were by there cars all saying goodbye.

"Night Liz"

"Night Ali! Don't forget to text me later." the girls said as they hugged.

"Good Night Elliot, I guess Ill see you tomorrow?"

"It's a date, I mean well you know… it's an umm. A day for the girls to hangout."

Olivia tried to hide her blush.

She hugged him then said "Ill see you tomorrow, Goodnight Lizzie."

"Goodnight Liv!" she said waving as she got in the car.

"Goodnight Mr.- I mean Elliot."

"Goodnight Ali." He said smiling.

They all got in their cars and left.

**Benson Residence ~ 10:30pm**

Olivia was in Ali's room tucking her in.

"Goodnight sweetie ill see you tomorrow. Get a good night sleep." She said and kissed her forehead.

"I will, love you Mom." She mumbled Snuggling into her pillow.

"Love you too" Olivia whispered as she shut her bedroom door.

'_Mom' _Ali had actually called her mom. Olivia couldn't believe it. She was so happy a tear slipped down her face.She went to bed that night with a smile on her face. It was the first time she didn't have nightmares. She had her _Daughter _and _Elliot _to thank for that.

_**What did you think? Please let me know! Thanks so much for the reviews! Love you guys!**_


	7. Cassidy

_**Enjoy! :) **_  
Olivia and Alison had a great day with Elliot and Lizzie; they went to the park then went out to lunch. Elliot and Olivia were able to catch up and had a great time. Elliot got to know more about Alison as they all hung out and talked.  
**Benson Residence ~ 3:00pm**  
"Olivia?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I have a question…"  
"What is it sweetie?"  
"Can I… Can I call you mom?"  
Olivia smiled.  
"Of course you can! I would love it if you called me mom."  
"Good" then Alison snuggled into Olivia's side as they watched the movie. Then both herd a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." Alison said getting up.  
She opened the door to see Brian Cassidy on the other side.  
"You need to leave." she said looking at Brian.  
"Ali who is it." Olivia said getting up.  
"Brian" Olivia breathed as she got to the door.  
"Olivia we need to talk."  
"Ali can you go into your room please?"  
"Okay," she said walking away.  
"Olivia, why is she still here?"  
"Brian if you're going to come here and give me crap for caring about her you can turn around and leave."  
"Olivia please."  
"No, I don't understand why you're acting this way."  
"I don't want to loose you." He said grabbing her arm.  
Alison was in her room, pacing back and forth. She decided there was only one person she could call. She picked up the phone and called Elliot.  
_Stabler_  
"Elliot? I need you to come to my house"  
_Why? Is everything all right?_  
Then Alison heard screaming  
"No, Brian came over and he's screaming at Olivia. Something is wrong"  
_Ill be there in 5 minutes._  
"Hurry"  
**Back in the living room~**  
"Brian let go!" Olivia yelled  
"No! Make her leave!"  
"No, Brian!"  
"What about me? I'm your boyfriend!"  
"You're being an asshole right now."  
He squeezed harder on her wrist.  
"Ow Brian! That hurts!" she screamed.  
Then Alison ran out.  
"Brain let go of my mom!"  
"So She your mom now?  
"Yes! Now let go!"  
Brian let go of Olivia briefly to push Alison. Alison then flew into the wall.  
"No, get out!"  
"Brian! What the hell!" Olivia tried to get to Alison.  
Brian grabbed Olivia's Arm and yanked her back.  
"Brian what is wrong with you!"  
Just then Elliot and Dickie came in unnoticed by Cassidy. Dickie ran to Alison's aid. Pulling her into his arms.  
"Why don't you let her go Cassidy?" Elliot growled.  
Brian spun around to see a very pissed off Elliot Stabler.  
Brian let go of Olivia to throw a punch at Elliot. Elliot dodged it and threw a right hook hitting Brian right in the jaw. He grabbed Brian's collar and dragged him out of Olivia's Apartment. He locked the door and returned to Olivia.  
"Liv are you okay?" Elliot asked pulling her into a hug.  
"Better now" She snuggled into his embrace.  
"Dickie?" Alison whispered waking up. She had blacked out when she hit the wall.  
"Shh Al its okay, I'm here." He whispered holding on to her. She was shaking.  
"Is he gone?" she asked.  
"Yeah, he's gone."  
"Ali? Sweetie are you okay?" Olivia asked walking over to the pair.  
"Yeah, mom. I'm fine."  
"Good. El thanks for coming, but how did you know?"  
"I called him." Alison said getting up with Dickie's help.  
"I'm glad you did." Olivia smiled.  
**Benson Residence ~ Sunday 1:00pm**  
Alison was home alone watching a movie. Olivia had gone to work earlier that morning.  
All of the sudden someone was banging on the door.  
"OLIVIA! OPEN UP! I KNOW YOURE IN THERE!"  
Alison jumped.  
"Oh no! Not again." She whispered to herself.  
She picked up her phone and called Dickie. Elliot was at work and so was Olivia and she trusted Dickie.  
_Hello?_  
"Dickie? Its Ali"  
_What's wrong?_  
"He's…He's back Dickie. Olivia is at work."  
_I'll be right there, hang on Al_  
"O-Okay"  
She then ran into her room and waited for Dickie's text saying he was there.  
1:30pm  
_I'm here Al, he's gone.__  
__~Dickie_  
Alison got up and went to the door and unlocked it.  
"Al" he breathed pulling her into a hug.  
"Dickie"  
"Al, you're shaking!"  
She ignored him and snuggled into his arms.  
"Come on; let's go sit on the couch."  
Ali and Dickie walked to the couch then sat down.  
"Thank you for coming Dickie."  
"No Problem"  
"Have you ever seen Sleepy Hollow?"  
"Yes! I love that movie!"  
"I'm watching it now, do you want to stay?"  
"Yeah"  
"Good." She said smiling  
they snuggled up and starting watching the movie. Before long they both had fell asleep. Dickie arm was wrapped protectively around Alison's waist.  
**NYPD SVU Precinct ~ 6:00pm**  
"Benson?"  
_Liv? Have you herd from Ali?_  
"No, Why?"  
_Dickie left me a voicemail saying she called Him because Cassidy was at your apartment banging on the door. I have tried calling both of them. Neither of them answered. _  
"Oh no. I'm going home now. I'll call you when I get there."  
_Okay, bye Liv. Be safe. _  
"Bye"  
Olivia walked into Cragen's office.  
"Cap, am I good to go home?"  
"Yeah go ahead Liv."  
"Thanks, See you tomorrow."  
Then Olivia walked out, got her stuff and headed home.

**Benson Residence ~ 6:45pm**

Olivia walked into her apartment on the phone with Elliot.

"Yeah, I found them El"

_Are they okay? _  
"Yeah, they are fine. They must of fell asleep watching a movie. They are both here safe and sound."  
_Good. Just send Dickie home when they wake up._  
"Alright, bye El"  
_Bye Liv_  
As Olivia walked into the kitchen, her phone went off.  
"Benson?"  
_Hello Ms. Benson, I'm Madison Smith. I'm Lynne Davis's Attorney. I'm calling to inform you that Ms. Davis would like her daughter back..._

_**Uh oh! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, Mondays will probably be the one day when I don't update. Sometimes I won't be able to on Tuesdays. But as always please R&R! Sorry of its messy I did it on my phone lol! **_


	8. Love You Mom

_**Please R&R! I'm unsure about this chapter, so I would really like to know what you guys thought. Good or bad. So please please please review the more reviews the faster the new chapter will be up.**_

"Benson?"  
_Hello Ms. Benson, I'm Madison Smith. I'm Lynne Davis's Attorney. I'm calling to inform you that Ms. Davis would like her daughter back..._

_'That's not happening, sorry." Olivia replied calmly._

_This isn't up for discussion. You are not her mother._

_"According to her I am, and right now I have guardianship, Good day Ms. Smith."_

_Ms. Benson_

"No, she has no legal standing. She's also going on trial for Child Abuse next week. She is not a fit mother."

_And a New York detective who works in the Special Victims Unit, Who was sexual assaulted, almost raped, and suffering from PTSD is?_

"As a matter of fact I am I know what she's going through, I've been there. I can help her more than and foster parent could and she's comfortable around me."

_I'll be calling you back when her mother gets off._

"Well, then I guess we will never be talking again. I would say it was nice talking to you, but it wasn't. Goodbye Ms. Smith"  
With that Olivia hung up the phone and collapsed into the chair.

"Mom?" Ali said walking into the room with Dickie right behind her.

"Yeah sweetie?" Olivia asked as normal as she could manage.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"The phone call. Is everything alright?"

"Your mother was trying to take you away from me." Olivia breathed.

She watched Alison tense.

"She's not right?"

"No, she has no legal standing at the moment."

"At the moment?"

"If she gets off, which is highly unlikely, she would be able to take you from me. My guardianship only stands while she's locked up, and or on trial."

"Is there anyway around it?"

"I would have to adopt you…" Olivia said looking down; secretly wishing Ali would want her too.

"Would we need her permission?" Ali asked unsure.

"No, you are at the age were you can consent to the Adoption. All we would need is your permission."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ali said walking to Olivia.

"Wait, you want me to adopt you?" Olivia said finally looking up.

"Of course I do mom, you are already a better mother than Lynne ever was. Id love to be your daughter, well legally if you want." Ali said smiling.

"Of course I do!" Olivia said then pulled Ali into a hug.

"I love you Mom" Ali said into Olivia's Shoulder.

"I love you too sweetie." Olivia said as tears rolled down her face.

Ali looked up.

"Mom, you're crying!"

"They are tears of joy!"

They both forgot Dickie was in the room.

"Well I should head home. Liv it was great to see you again. Al call anytime you need me." Dickie smiled opening his arms. Ali walked into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Bye Dickie, Thanks." Ali said peering into his eyes

"Thanks for everything Dickie" Olivia said ruining the moment.

"Well I guess ill see you later then" Ali said pulling away.

"Yeah, Okay, bye." Dickie said walking out of the apartment.

"MOM!" Ali said once the door was shut.

"What?"

"You totally ruined the moment! If you weren't there he totally would of kissed me!" she huffed as she sat on the couch.

"Oh really?" she said as she sat down as well.

"How long have you liked Richard Stabler?" Olivia said cracking a smile.

"Since, I don't know, a while. He's my best friend though, Other than Liz. He tortures me with his hotness! He gets hotter every time I see him"

"I know what you mean."

"Do you mom? It's like torture seeing his toned body, feeling it when he hugs me, and those eyes! I could drown in them, they are gorgeous! Then he goes off and dates all these green eyed, busty, blonde girls, why would he want to date a girl with long brown hair and boring brown eyes?" She huffed.

"I know exactly what you mean; you just described Elliot's and my relationship to a T." Olivia laughed.  
"Honestly though, Alison you are gorgeous! Dickie probably_ in fact I know he see's it. He's too afraid to make a move."

"How do you know?" she asked unconvinced.

"I see the way he looks at you."

"I see the way Elliot looks at you and you call me crazy!"

Olivia laughed then thought for a moment.

"Let's make a deal. If you ask Dickie to go to the movies and he makes a move, you AND Lizzie stop trying to get Elliot and me together; if he doesn't make a move then I will ask Elliot out."

"Wha- never mind, no point in denying it. Fine, Deal. Wait… If you really ask Elliot out, like straight up say it's a date, then I will make a move on Dickie… Agreed? Seems fair."

"I can't believe I'm telling my daughter to hit on my best friends kid! But fine Agreed" Olivia smiled pulling Alison into a hug.

"We are going to have one interesting week." Ali said smiling.

"That we are."

Olivia grabbed her phone.

"I need to make a phone call."

_Rafael Barba_

"Hey, Barba I need you to do me another favor."

_What is it Liv?_

"I need you to draw up some adoption papers"

_Who are you adopting Olivia?_

"Alison Davis"

_Alright, be careful Olivia you're barking up the wrong tree with this one._

"Better me than foster care."

_I know that, a jury will know that, everyone knows that Liv, its just Lynne Davis has friends in high places. Just be careful what you do._

"Thanks for the warning. What the worse she could do?"

_Take your badge and gun_

"Wow, Okay. Thanks Again Raff."

Olivia hung up and looked at Ali.

"What is it mom?" she asked concerned.

"If your mom gets off, not only will you most likely get custody of you, but she might have the power to take my badge and gun."

"Well then we have to make sure she doesn't get off, or get a restraining order against her, I don't know. We will figure something out mom. Don't worry!" Ali said snuggling into Olivia.

"Ill try not to!" Olivia smiled.

_**Please R&R! I'm really nervous about this chapter so let me know!**_


	9. Ali and Dickie

_**I want to do this chapter a little different. I figured we should go into Alison a little nit, well because we all already know what happens on a regular day at the precinct so I thought why not have a chapter about Alison's day at school. I also wanted to play into Ali and Dickie's relationship a little bit. I hope you like it. If you don't let me know and I won't do another chapter like this. Enjoy! :)**_

**~ MHS ~ 7:30 am**

_I'm at School mom, stop worrying, and Love you! Have a good day at work Ttyl_

_~ Ali_

_Good! Be safe! Love you too!_

_~Mom_

Alison was at her locker; she was getting her Chemistry textbook out. She was about to shut her locker when someone pushed her up against it.

"Good Morning NERD!" Said Brittany Hall, The most popular girl at school. Who also happens to be Dickie's Girlfriend.

Her papers went everywhere. Brittany walked away laughing and Alison bent down and started cleaning up the mess.

"Al? What happened?" Dickie said bending down to help her clean up the mess.

"Nothing, I just dropped my stuff." She tried to cover her lie with a smile.

"You're lying" it was more of a statement.

"Its fine Dickie really." She said standing up.

"Yeah Richie she's fine." Brittany said coming up and wrapping her arms around Dickie's waist.

"Come on babe walk me to class." Brittany purred. Dickie hesitated looking at Alison.

"Please?" Finally Dickie walked away with Brittany.

Alison sat at her lab table in Mrs. Baxter's class. Dickie ran in right as the bell rang and sat down next to her.

"Sorry I'm late." He whispered as Mrs. Baxter started today's discussion.

"Getting your morning make out session?" Alison huffed.

"What?" Dickie asked confused.

Ali pointed at the lip stick on his cheek. Then proceeded to wipe it off.

"Thanks Al" he smiled.

"Alright, start on your lab." Mrs. Baxter said.

"Hey Dickie?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Ali asked not looking up from her report.

"Nothing. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies." She said finally meeting his eye.

"You know id love too!" Dickie smiled wide.

"Good!" Ali said then continued to work on her essay.

**~ Lunch**

Ali, Liz, Dickie, Britt, Abby, Brett were all sitting together at lunch. Brittany was all over Dickie as usual, Abby was holding her boyfriend Brett's hand. Liz and Ali were talking about their American History homework.

"Hey Dickie, You're giving Ali and I a ride home right?" Liz asked.

"Yeah" He responded.

"Who came up with the stupid nickname 'Dickie' anyway?"

"Ali did." Dickie said.

"It sounds stupid." She stated.

"Everyone calls him Dickie Britt, only you don't. You call him Richie, which sounds stupid." Liz stayed getting pissed she was putting her best friend down.

"His name is Richard Liz!"

"You think I don't know that? He's my brother! My frickin twin!"

"What ever, so BABE" she said looking right at Ali. "What are you doing tomorrow? Cause I wanted you to come over." She said smiling sweetly.

"Sorry Britt, I have plans."

Ali nearly spit out her drink. Britt stared daggers at her. Ali could believe he just chose her over his girlfriend.

"Plans with whom?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, cause if it's with that skank." She said gesturing to Ali.

"Britt relax okay? I'm just going to the movies with Al, that's all."

"God Rich! You always choose her over me! Always! What the hell! You might as well paint me a picture saying I'm cheating on you!" With that she stormed out of the cafeteria with Abby close behind her.

Ali was hiding her face trying not to let the tears fall. She couldn't take it anymore and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh no." Liz said getting up.

"No, I got this." Dickie said walking out of the cafeteria.

**~ Bathroom **

Ali was sitting in the corner crying.

"Al?"

"Humph?" he couldn't make out any real sounds.

"Are you alright?" he said moving closer to her.

She wouldn't look up at him, she looked away.

"Ali look at me." She slowly lifted her head. He could see the tears that were in her eyes and the ones that had already fell.

"Ali, what's wrong?" he said pulling her in a hug.

"B-Brittany"

"What did she do?"

"I don't want to affect your relationship."

"Alison Davis, tell me what's going on."

She shoot her head. He looked at her and cupped her face.

"Ali please tell me."

"She has been the one who has been bullying me since freshman year. For whatever reason she's always bothered me."

"Oh Al I'm so sorry I didn't see it!" he said enveloping her in a hug again.

"It's not your fault."

"Why did you come running in here?"

"She called me a whore."

"Ali I'm so sorry I've caused you this pain."

"Dickie stop beating yourself up about it"

"I know, I just-"

"Dickie stop. Let's go to class."

"Okay. Come on." He said pulling her up.

"Ill deal with Brittany later." He said as they walked out of the bathroom.

**~End of School day 3:25**

"Brittany, I don't think 'us' is going to work anymore."

"Richie! What are you talking about?"

"We can't be together if you're going to treat my friends horribly."

"Its about that slut Alison isn't it! She's the reason you're ending it!" She said almost to the point of screaming. Just then Liz and Ali were exiting school.

"You, YOU DID THIS!" she said approaching Ali.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You're the reason Richie is breaking up with me!"

"Wait, you two are breaking up?"

"Yes! You stupid slut! It's all your fault!" Then Brittany did the unthinkable, she slapped Ali across the face.

"BRITTANY!" Dickie and Liz said at the same time.

Ali started to cry, and Dickie ran to her aid.

"Al are you okay?" he asked in a whisper.

She couldn't respond she was still in shock.

"Britt get the HELL out of here before I call Ali's mom!"

"What her mom going to do?" She said with a smug smile.

"He mom is a COP! A detective actually"

Brittany's face fell, then she ran off.

When Liz looked down Ali was crying into Dickie's shoulder.

"Hey, I think you should take her home, ill catch the bus."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Go."

"Thanks Liz." He said smiling at her. Then he picked Ali up putting his arm under her knees then wrapped around her back. He carried her to his car.

**Benson Residence ~ 4:00pm**

"Ali? Are you okay?"

She hadn't talked ever since she was slapped.

"I-I'm better now thank you." She said slowly.

"I'm so sorry, for everything. I won't leave you again Al, I'm going to be here until you tell me to go. I promise I won't let anything happen to you anymore."

"Promise?" she whispered

"I Promise."

"Then I think it's about time I tell you about my mother Lynne Davis" She said slowly.

_**I hoped you liked it, if you didn't I'm sorry. This will be the only chapter that is solely about Ali and Dickie. Please R&R I want to know what you guys liked and disliked in this chapter! I promise next chapter will be Elliot and Olivia Fluff! :)**_


	10. Date Night

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews, they make my day, really, Every time I get a review my happy bubble stays around for a little bit longer. So if you have the time whether it's one word or even a smiley face. Please tell me what you think. It makes me a better writer. Please R&R! And as always enjoy!**_

**Benson Residence ~ 4:00pm**

Ali walked into the house after an annoying day at school. She walked into the living room to see Olivia sitting on the couch.

"Mom?" Olivia looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Ali said assuming the worst.

"Come here and sit down." She said motioning to the space next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" her voice cracking.

"Tell you what?"

"That you were being bullied. Elliot just called and told me what happened at school yesterday."

Alison looked down. "I didn't want to worry you." She said softly.

"Sweetie you wouldn't worry me, I care about you and I don't want anything to happen. It's not fair that you had to deal with your mom, but to add to that you were harassed at school."

"I know, it just- I don't know. I'm sorry." She said leaning into Olivia.

"Oh sweetie its okay." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Did the lawyer call? About the adoption?" Ali asked looking at the ceiling.

"He did, I have the papers here." She said pointing at the table.

"Oh good, you sure you want to adopt me?" she asked unsure.

"Ali! Of course I do!"

"Well, I'm going out to the movies with Dickie tonight. You should invite Elliot over." She said smiling.

"Oh good I'm glad. Well see about that missy, but I need you to sign a few papers so I can send them in."

"Okay!" Ali said then smiled.

**Benson Residence ~ 7:00pm**

"Mom, Dickie's going to be here soon!" Ali yelled from her bedroom.

"Okay, hurry up." Then there was a knock on the door.

Olivia walked to the door and opened it. Dickie was standing there smiling.

"Hey Liv."

"Hey Dickie, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. Where's Ali?"

"Right here." She said walking out into the living room.

Dickie could keep his eyes off her. She was wearing a light blue sweater, with a skirt that hugged her hip and flowed down to her knee. As always she is still wearing her Black converse. Her hair was half up half down.

"Wow, Al you look great!" Dickie breathed

"Thanks, Mom we will be back by… wait when do you want us back?"  
"Is your homework done?"

"Yes"

"Then midnight."

"Thanks mom, come on Dickie" Ali said grabbing him arm and pulling him out the door.

"What am I suppose to do now?" Olivia breathed looking around her empty apartment.

Then her phone started ringing.

"Benson"

_Open your door Liv_

"Elliot?" she said as she opened the door to see Elliot on the other side.

"Hey Liv." He said smiling wide and walking into her apartment.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought since our kids were out, we could watch a movie and hangout a little." He sat on the couch.

"Okay" she said joining him on the couch.

By the end of the first movie, Olivia was snuggled into Elliot's side. His arm was draped protectively around her waist. Olivia was drawling miscellaneous things on his chest with her finger. She looked up at him their eyes locked. You could see in their eyes that they both have been waiting to long for this moment. Then Elliot slowly leaned down and captured Olivia's lips in him own. It took her less than a second to react. It was slow and passionate, but it meant the world to Elliot and Olivia. They continued to kiss for what seemed like hours. After the 3rd or 4th kiss Olivia was pinned under Elliot, but she didn't seem to care. All that mattered was she finally had him, if there heated make out session was all she would ever get, then so be it. She was going to enjoy every second.

**Movie Theater ~ **

Dickie and Ali decided to see Insidious 2. Once they got into the theater they sat near the back. There were only 2 other people in the theater. As the movie progressed Ali got closer and closer to Dickie. Whenever she screamed she grabbed his hand. After the 3rd scream she didn't let go. Whenever Dickie felt her tense she would rub his thumb over her knuckles to try to sooth her. When the movie was over Dickie took Ali home and now they were standing in front of her door.

"I had a really fun time tonight Dickie, Thanks" Ali said smiling.

"Me too Al, we should do it again sometime."

"Yeah we should."

"Well, I should probably head inside, thanks again Dickie."

Ali started to walk in the door when Dickie grabbed her hand spun her around so she was flush against him, then he Captured her lips in his. It was a short sweet kiss. Dickie slowly pulled away and looked into Ali's eyes.

"I had a really great time Al, ill see you tomorrow." Then he kissed her forehead and left.

Ali opened the front door to see he mom on the couch watching TV.

"Hey mom, I'm home."

"Oh good! How was it?"

"It was fantastic, how was your night?" she said smiling.

"It was alright." She said nonchalant.

"Oh really?" Ali asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why is your lip stick all over your face? And your hair a mess?"

Olivia looked at her daughter dumbfounded she didn't even think about checking her appearance.

"That's what I thought! Mom had a make out session; mom had a make out session! Wait WITH ELLIOT!" Ali's eyes grew wide.

"Guilty" Olivia said, starting to smile thinking about the previous events of the night.

"Spill!" Ali said excitedly.

_**Sorry this chapter is rather short. I'm really tired and I have a lot of school work that needs to be done, done hate me! I'll try to have chapter 11 up by tomorrow. Please just if you could leave a quick review, whether you liked it or not. Thanks! You guys are the best! :) 3 :P**_


	11. Elliot or Cassidy?

_**Sorry I haven't updated, I haven't been sleeping much. Stupid Insomnia! Well I really hope you like this chapter! Please just leave a little comment or hey, leave a long one either way let me know what you think and if you have any ideas PM me! I'd love to hear what you have to say! Here goes Chapter 11!**_

**Saturday ~ 5:00pm**

"Alison!"Olivia yelled from her room.

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

Alison walked into her mother's room. Her mother's clothes were all over the place.

"Mom! It's a mess in here!"

"I'm not going" Olivia huffed as she sat down on her bed.

"You can't just not go mom! Are you kidding me?"

"I have nothing to wear!" Olivia argued.

"I don't think he cares what you wear! He just wants to be with you." Alison said walking towards her mom.

"I'm so nervous Ali" Olivia whispered.

"I know mom, everything is going to be fine. I promise" Ali smiled kissing her mother's cheek.

"No let's see what is in this closet of yours." She said walking into Olivia's closet.

"Where is he taking you?"

"It's a secret" Olivia mocked, falling back on the bed.

"Hmmm, you really don't have- Oh my gosh! Mom!" Ali said running out of the closet.

"What?"Olivia said not getting up.

"You would look so H-O-T in this dress!" Ali said holding up a black dress.

Olivia looked up, shaking her head.

"No, No way. That's so old, it probably doesn't even fit."

"No harm in trying it on then?" Ali smiled.

"Fine" Olivia huffed; she grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom.

"Way to be adult about it mom!" Ali said then laughed.

After a few minutes Olivia walked out.

"Wow" Ali said smiling.

"What?" Olivia asked getting self conscious.

"Mom you look amazing!"

Olivia's black dress was long sleeve, but the sleeves hung off her shoulders and were lined with lace. It went down to just above her knee. It showed cleavage, but not enough to be sluty. It hugged her curves, but wasn't too tight and left enough room for imagination.

"Let me grab you shoes." Ali said and ran in her closet.

Alison came out of the closet with a pair of blood red stilettos.

"These will be perfect!"

"I don't know Ali"

"Mom! You are going to take his breath away!"

"Are you sure?"

"Mom! Come on! Let's do your makeup he will be here in less than a hour."

"Alright fine! Is Dickie coming over tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe." Ali said putting on Olivia's eye shadow.

"You know, you never told me how your Tuesday night went…"

"Nothing to tell" Alison said trying to hide her smile.

"Now who's lying?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Okay, he kissed me. That's it."

"That's so cute Ali!"

"Well he acts like it didn't happen." Ali said putting on Olivia's blush.

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"I don't know, he just doesn't act like anything has changed"

"Does he not talk to you anymore?"

"No, he still does. He just doesn't talk about it."

"Maybe he's afraid to"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she curled the last piece of hair.

"Well if you haven't mentioned it, then maybe he thinks you regretted it"

"I hope not, because I didn't"

Olivia smiled at her daughter. Alison looked at her phone.

"Mom, it's almost 6, he's going to be here soon."

"Okay."Olivia said putting on her shoes.

"Here's your shawl." Ali handed her mom her blood red shawl.

"Thanks, I'm going to go look in the mirror."

Ali walked into the living room as someone started knocking. Ali went to the door and opened it to see Brian Cassidy.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here for Olivia." He said calmly.

"You need to go, she has a date."

"I know." He said smiling.

"What?" Ali asked stunned.

"I called him" Olivia said walking out of her bedroom.

"M-M-Mom?" Ali stuttered. Cassidy was not who she expected, she thought it would be Elliot.

"Wow Liv you look amazing!" Said the man behind Cassidy.

Cassidy turned around and his face dropped.

Olivia smiled wide, she was so glad he came on time.

"Brian, I had called you because I wanted to tell you that it's over. I can't keep lying to myself. I don't want to be with you I'm sorry."

"THANK GOD! I got really worried for a second!"Ali said falling back against the couch

"You little brat this is your fault!" Cassidy said headed for Alison.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare touch her." Elliot said grabbing Cassidy and pushing him against the wall.

"You don't mess with my family." Elliot said grabbing Cassidy's by the throat. Alison smiled up at her mom when Elliot said family. Cassidy tried to grab Elliot's arm. Elliot then dropped Cassidy.

Cassidy started gasping for air.

"I suggest you leave" Ali said from behind Elliot.

Cassidy got up on his feet and look at Olivia one last time. Knowing he was never going to see her again.

"And good riddance!" Ali said slamming the door.

Olivia and Elliot both started laughing.

"You two better go on your date." Ali stated opening the door again.

"You are right our reservations were at 6:45, let go Liv" Elliot said taking her hand.

"Goodbye! You kids have fun! Have her home by 1!" Ali said as the door closed.

As soon as they were alone, Elliot pulled Olivia close and captured her lips in an earth shattering kiss. Olivia pulled away and whispered "I missed this" then kissed him again. After their quick make out session, they headed to the restaurant.

Alison sat in her bedroom reading a book when her phone went off.

_We need to talk, please come open the door._

_~Dickie_

Alison got up and started to walk to the front door. She paused before opening the door what could he possibly want to talk about? And why does he want to talk now? Alison thought. She finally opened the door. Dickie stood on the other side in sweats and a T-shirt. Alison moved out of the way and let him in. Alison closed the door and slowly turned around, when she did Dickie pulled her close and his lips descended on hers. He slowly pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry" he breathed then kissed her again.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she said leading him to the couch.

"I thought you regretted it" he said softly as he sat down.

"I think this will change your mind" Ali said pulling Dickie into a slow passionate kiss.

_**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review!**_


	12. I Can't lose her

_**I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one as well! I'm watching Doctor Who right now! I love this show! Lol. Well here's chapter 12 enjoy! Please Review!**_

**Mystery Dinner ~**

"Elliot can I open my eyes now?" Olivia asked as she was led by Elliot to their table.

"No, just a little bit farther."

They walked a little bit farther.

"Okay, open your eyes." Elliot whispered into her ear.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and gasped. There was one table in the center of a garden. It was set for two and a man in a tux was waiting for them. Elliot took her hand and led her to the table.

"El, how did you do this? It's gorgeous!" Olivia said as she sat down.

"A few people owed me a favor." He smiled.

"wow" She breathed.

"Anything for you Liv, anything." He smiled then leaned over the table to kiss her.

**After Dinner~**

Elliot was holding Olivia's waist as they were looking up into the sky. He kissed her neck and whispered "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight"

"Thank Ali for that, if I wasn't for her I probably wouldn't have come." She said looking back at him.

"I will most defiantly have to thank her"

Then he took her lips in his. Olivia turned around and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck pulling him closer. Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and Olivia moaned into the kiss. Elliot Tangled one of his hands into her hair and tried to pull her closer if it was even possible. They couldn't get enough of each other. The pulled away and leaned their foreheads against each other.

"Liv, there is something I need to tell you." Elliot breathed.

"What is it?" She asked smiling up at him.

"I-"He was cut off by Olivia's phone ringing.

"Sorry El, Just hold on its Ali." She said answering her phone.

"Benson?"

_Olivia?_

"Dickie? Where's Ali?

_She took her! She's gone!_

"What are you talking about? Who took her?"

_Her mother, Lynne_

"How long ago?"

_10 minutes, I tried to stop her. She had a gun._

"I'll be right there. Call Amanda Rollins and tell her what happened, her number is in Ali's phone. Meet me at the precinct."

_Okay, Bye Olivia see you soon._

"Bye Dickie."

Olivia looked over to Elliot as a tear slipped down her face.

"Liv, what's wrong?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"Lynne she kidnapped Ali from my apartment." Olivia breathed.

"Let's go, Dickie is calling Amanda right?"

"Yes"

"Come on Liv everything's going to be okay." He said pulling her close as they headed to the car.

**NYPD SVU Precinct ~ 9:30**

"Olivia sweetie, are you alright?" Amanda asked walking up to her.

Olivia just shook her head no and Amanda pulled her into a hug. Amanda pulled away and Olivia went and sat at her desk.

"I want this bitch found!" Cragen yelled.

They had worked all night and came up with nothing.

"Liv, you need to go home, get some sleep." Cragen said walking up behind her.

"No, No, No! I need my little girl back! I lost one child to his mother. There is no way I'm losing Ali too." She sobbed.

"Come on Liv, let me take you home. You can shower and get changed. We can come back after you've ate. Deal?" Elliot asked grabbing her coat.

"Alright, but we are coming right back." She said putting her coat on.

**Benson Residence ~ 5:00am**

"El I can't do this, I can't lose Ali." She said as she walked out of her bedroom.

"I know Liv." He said pulling her into a hug.

She cried onto his chest, she eventually fell asleep. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in. he kissed her head.

"I love you Olivia, I will do anything to get Ali back." He said walking out of her room.

Elliot's phone started to ring.

"Stabler"

_Elliot?_

"Ali Sweetie is that you?"

_Yes, where's Olivia_

"Asleep, she cried herself to sleep"

_That's enough Ali, Mr. Stabler. How do you do? I'm Lynne Davis._

"Give me back Ali"

_I will, but I want something._

"What is that?"

_I want all the charges dropped._

"I can't do that, I don't have the power."

_Yes you do_

"I promise you, anything else. Don't hurt Ali please."

_Can you make the DA lessen my charges? Let me go on parole, I will never hurt or go anywhere near Ali._

"Swear to me that you won't hurt her and we have a deal."

_Deal I will text you where you will be able to pick her up._

"Alright"

_Don't mess up Mr. Stabler._

Then she hung up.

Elliot got the address and left Olivia a note. He ran out of the apartment and Headed to and old warehouse. He texted Amanda the address and told her the plan. He told her to tell Raf to tell Lynne's Attorney that they want to talk.

**Abandoned Warehouse ~ 6:30am**

Elliot walked in to see Ali tied up in a chair.

"Ali!"

Alison looked up with fear in her eyes, her mouth was taped shut. There appeared to be no physical harm.

"Mr. Stabler" A voice behind him said.

"Lynne?" He asked as he turned around.

"Have you spoken with the DA?" she asked.

"I have" She said slowly.

"Let Ali go" he demanded.

"No until I get a call from my attorney." Just then her phone rang. She walked away to Elliot couldn't hear anything. He ran to Ali and helped her get up.

"Elliot I'm so happy to see you!" Ali said then hugged him.

"Me too, Olivia has been a wreck!" He said kissing her forehead.

"well done Mr. Stabler, you kept up your side of the deal."

"Not quite" Said Detective Amaro.

Lynne whipped around and pulled out her gun.

"Ali Run, Amanda should be outside."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Please, do it for Olivia." Reluctantly Ali ran outside to Amanda.

Lynne Turned around and Aimed her gun at Elliot.

"You lying Bastard!"

"Lynne you don't want to do this." Amaro said.

"why shouldn't I? I have nothing to live for."

"You don't know what your doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Then 2 shots went off.

_**Well that's it for this Chapter! Please review! Whether you like it or not! I love hearing what you guys have to say. Hocus Pocus is on ABC Family tonight! You guys should watch it whether you've seen it before or not! It's a great movie! don't forget to Review! Love yah!**_


	13. Elliot!

_**Sorry about the cliffhanger I couldn't resist! I hope this chapter will put you all at ease. Thank you all for the reviews please keep it up! I like to know that people are still reading my story! Well enough talk! Here you go:**_

**Benson Residence ~ 7:30am**

Olivia woke up to her house phone ringing. Her house phone never rang, ever. As she pulled herself out of bed she began to wonder where Elliot was and how she got in bed. She grabbed the phone and the number was unknown.

"Benson" She said walking into her living room.

_Mom?_

"Ali? Oh my god! Sweetie where are you? Are you okay?"

_Yeah mom I'm Fine. Elliot saved me._

"He did? Thank God, where are you now?"

_Mercy General Hospital_

Olivia's heart stopped, why on earth would they be at the hospital.

_Mom? You still there?_

"Yeah sweetie I'm here. Why are you at the hospital?"

_It would be better if I could tell you in person._

"Uh, Okay. See you in ten. Love you!"

_Love you too Mom._

Olivia hung up the phone and ran out the door.

**Mercy General ~ 8:00am**

"Mom!" Ali said as her mom ran into the waiting room.

"Ali" Olivia said enveloping Ali in a hug.

"Its Elliot mom." Ali breathed

"What happened?" Olivia asked tears pooled in her eyes/.

"Well, he came to save me and when backup arrived Elliot told me to go to Amanda. My mother had a gun aimed at Elliot and Nick had a gun aimed at her. When she pulled the trigger Nick shot her. She's dead he shot her in the head." Olivia pulled Ali into another hug. Ali continued "Lucky my mother has a lousy shot and instead of his chest she hit his arm. It was a through and through, he's in surgery. We haven't heard anything since."

"Oh Ali I'm so sorry" Olivia said crying.

"Don't be, I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. Elliot just had to come and save me."

"Ali sweetie, please don't blame yourself, Elliot's strong he's been shot before. He'll make I though." She said more to herself than Ali.

"Ali!" Dickie said as he ran in.

"Dickie" She breathed as she clung to him.

"Shhh Al it's okay." He said and kissed her head.

"Dickie where's the rest of your family?" Olivia asked.

"They are with my mom, they went to Ohio for the weekend, Visit her boyfriend's family. I live with my dad full time."

"Do they know?"

"Yeah, they will be home tomorrow." He said looking down at Ali.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Nick and Amanda."

"Al are you okay?" Dickie asked pulling away slightly. He could see the tears running down her face.

"No, Dickie I got your dad shot!"

"No, you didn't, it's not your fault. Ali it's going to be okay."

"I don't know Dickie." She said snuggling back into his chest.

"Al look at me." Ali slowly looked up at him.

"This is isn't your fault. I promise." Then he leaned down and captured her lips in his.

"Family of Elliot Stabler?" The doctor asked.

"That's us" said Olivia.

"Elliot is in recovery, he's doing well. He's Awake. I'm Afraid only one of you can see him at a time.

"Mom? Can I please go see him first?"

"Yeah sweetie, go ahead." She hugged Ali.

Ali then walked with the doctor into Elliot's room.

"Just send the next person in when you're done." The doctor said then left.

"Elliot?" Ali whispered. Elliot turned around to see Ali in the doorway.

"Ali, Come here sweetie." He said gesturing beside the bed.

Ali walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Elliot took her hand.

"Elliot I'm so sorry! This is my entire fault!"Ali sobbed.

"No, it's Not, Ali please. Stop crying." He said pulling her into a hug.

Ali cried into Elliot's good shoulder.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if my mother had killed you. Olivia would probably hate me and Dickie..." She trailed of and started crying again.

"Ali, Liv could never hate you. She adores you! And Dickie? He talks about you nonstop. They could never hate you, plus I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and kissed her head.

"Good, cause I don't think Liv could take it if you left again." Ali mumbled.

"I know, trust me I'm not." Elliot smiled.

"I'm going to go get her." She hugged Elliot before getting up.

"Okay, bye Ali. Stop blaming yourself."

"Okay, Thanks Elliot, for everything. Olivia's really happy now." Ali said giving him a kiss on the cheek then walked out.

"Mom, he's waiting for you." Ali said walking out.

"How did it go?" Dickie asked wrapping his arm around Ali.

"Good." Ali said leaning up to kiss him.

Olivia walked up to room 267 and took a breath. She stood there thinking about the past few years without Elliot, they were pure hell. There was no way she would have been able to lose him. Finally she opened the door.

"El" She breathed walking over to him.

"Liv" he said pulling her into a hug. Then he kissed her will all he had. He needed her too feel how he felt. That he was never going to leave her again. Olivia ran her tongue over Elliot's bottom lip begging for entrance, Elliot gladly granted it.

"Wow" Olivia breathed as she pulled away.

"Wow is right." Elliot said then chuckled.

Olivia smiled then kissed him again.

"Come and lay with me Liv" Elliot said scooting over.

"Okay" she said getting in bed and cuddling into his side.

"Liv, I still need to tell you what I wanted to tell you last night."

"Hmmm" she said into Elliot chest.

"Liv, I- Wow this is hard."

Olivia looked up into his bid blue eyes.

"What is it Elliot?" She asked linking her had with his.

Elliot took a breath then said "Olivia Benson, I love you."

Olivia smiled and said "I love you too El!" Then pulled him down for an earth shattering kiss.

_**I hope you all liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear! Hocus Pocus comes on at 9! I'm so excited! I LOVE THIS MOVIE! :) please review! So excited I got my best friend to watch it too! 3**_

_**~Aaliyah**_


	14. Britt's Back

_**I started another story 'I can find a man' so I will probably update every other day. You should check it out! Thanks so much for the reviews! It means a lot! Always makes me feel better when I get an alert in school because I get all happy! So please keep them coming! This is kind of a filler chapter and a little short! The good stuff will be in the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer ~ SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and I sadly only own Ali and all the people you don't know! **_

**1 week later~ The DOME ~ 6:45pm**

Olivia, Elliot, Ali and Dickie all sat at a table in a nice restaurant. They all decided to go out because Elliot was finally out of the hospital and feeling much better.

"So Ali how is school?" Elliot asked.

"It's going well, I have one B+ and it's really bothering me, but other than that school is great." She said smiling over at Dickie.

"How about you Dickie?" Olivia asked.

"It's great, probably because dating the hottest girl in school." Dickie responded kissing Ali's cheek.

"That also happens to be my daughter!"

Ali giggled and started blushing.

"I have to use the restroom, be right back." Ali said kissing Dickie's cheek then getting up.

When Ali walked away, everyone continued to talk.

"So you and Ali are going well?" Elliot smiled.

"We are she's amazing." Dickie smiled wide.

"I'm happy for you two" Olivia smiled.

Dickie's smile went away when he saw his Ex girlfriend Brittany behind his father and Olivia.

"Hey Richey!" She squealed going and sitting next to him. Olivia looked very confused.

"Mr. Stabler, very nice to see you again! Who is this?" She asked gesturing towards Olivia.

"This is Olivia, my Girlfriend. What are you doing here Brittany?"

"I was at dinner with my parents, and then I saw you guys!"

"Who are you?" Olivia asked finally getting her voice back.

"Oh, I'm Richey's girlfriend."

"Who the hell is Richey?" She asked looking over at Elliot. He shrugged.

"Richard of course!" She said taking Dickie's hand. He ripped it away; he couldn't do anything but just look at her.

Olivia's mouth dropped open, Elliot took her hand. Trying to calm her.

"Well, not yet, but I will get rid of that skank Alison soon enough" She said smiling at Dickie.

That's when Olivia lost it; she stood up in her chair about to lunge at Brittany.

"Liv, Don't!" Elliot said grabbing Olivia by the waist.

"Mom, don't worry about it, I got this." Ali said coming up from behind her mother.

"That's your mother!" Brittany asked baffled.

"I am" Olivia said trying to calm down.

"Mom, breathe its okay" Ali said trying to calm her.

"Ali it's not okay she called you a skank!"

"Listen here Britt, Dickie is MY boyfriend. MINE! You can hate me all you want, call me a skank, whore, even slut if you want! I don't care. You can start rumors and attempt to make my life a living hell. I still won't care. You want to know why? Because I finally have a family. A mother who loves me, an amazing boyfriend and his dad is like a dad to me. I don't care about what you have to say anymore. It means nothing to me. So do my family a favor and leave."

"Richey" Brittany whined

"Brittany I will give you 5 seconds to get up or I will get you up."

Brittany ignored Alison; Alison started to walk towards Brittany.

"Brittany I'd get up." Dickie said.

"Wh-Owww!" Brittany screeched.

"I warned you" Ali said dropping Brittany's hair once she was on the floor.

"You Bitch!"

"Why thank you!" Ali said pulling Dickie into a kiss.

Brittany screamed, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at her.

"See this" Ali gestured to Dickie. "This is mine. That means don't touch. Please and Thank You"

Ali said looking a Dickie, who had a smirk on his face.

"You look so hot when you get all mad and possessive." Dickie said kissing Ali.

Olivia and Elliot started chuckling.

"You also look quite hot when you get mad." Elliot said kissing her cheek.

"Ugh! You all disgust me!"

"No one asked you!" Olivia and Ali said at the same time.

"Wow, you really are her mother!" Brittany scoffed walking away.

They all started laughing.

"I never thought you could get like that Ali" Dickie said.

"You know, neither did I, but Brittany has been getting on my last nerve lately."

"Liv, I think you are rubbing off on her."

"Maybe I am."

"I don't mind!"

They all laughed again. Other than Brittany they had a wonderful dinner.

**Benson Residence ~ 9:30pm**

Ali and Dickie were curled up on the couch watching a movie. Ali saw snuggled into his side with her legs draped over his. His arm was wrapped around her waist.

"You think they will last?" Olivia asked Elliot taking a sip off coffee.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and kissed her neck, she leaned back into his chest.

"Yeah, Liv, they are like a mini us." He mumbled into her ear making her shiver.

"I hope so" she gasped as Elliot spun her around and kissed her passionately. She moaned into the kiss.

"God Elliot! Please don't ever leave me"

"Never" he continued to attack her neck.

"El, look at me" He looked up into her eyes.

"You and Ali are home for me El; I can't lose either one of you." She breathed.

"You never will, I promise"

Then Elliot captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

_**I hope you enjoyed the E/O and A/D fluff in this chapter! Please leave a review and check out 'I can find a man' I will probably update it tomorrow! You guys are the best! Happy early Halloween! **_


	15. It's Legal

_**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had to babysit last night and again tonight! I went to see Ender's Game today and it was amazing! I recommend it! Well enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**_

**Court House ~ 11:00 am**

"Today's the day, Are you ready Ali?" Olivia asked as they got out of the car.

"Of course mom! I'm excited." Ali said hugging Olivia.

They walked arm in arm into the court house.

"Now the judge will ask you some questions, mostly about if you like living with Olivia and if you want to be her daughter. Easy stuff" Raf said.

"Okay, then it should be fine."

**Court Room 4 ~ 12:00pm**

Mrs. Smith made a promise to Ali's mother saying she would do anyhting to keep Olivia and Ali apart. The court allowed her there to question Ali to make sure Olivia would be a fit mother. She was really just there trying to keep Olivia from getting custody.

"So Alison Davis, How is Olivia Benson being a mother?" Mrs. Smith said.

"She's great, I love her. Honestly I couldn't be happier." Ali smiled brightly

"What about the fact that she's a cop?"

"It makes me feel safe, plus Cragen gives her a day off almost every weekend so she can spend time with me. He's like my grandpa"

"Are you aware of what Ms. Benson went through about a year ago?"

"Only what she's told me. Not much, she doesn't like to talk about that and I respect that."

"It doesn't bother you? That she doesn't trust you?"

You tell Ali was getting annoyed with these questions, Olivia fist were clenching.

"your honor is this really necessary? All we are here to do is grant Custody to Ms. Benson." Raf asked.

"Ms. Smith, ask questions relevant to her relationship with Ms. Benson" The judge stated.

"One last question Alison"

"Do I really need to answer this Ms. Smith? Because I know you're trying to talk me out of Olivia becoming my mother, its not going to happen. Why on earth would I want to go?

Back to my abusive mother when I have Olivia, she is more of a mom to me than my real mother ever was. She cares about me and would to anything for me and I lover her. Yeah, we may be a bit dysfunctional, but we are working on it and that's all that matters." Ali looked over and Olivia was crying, Ms. Smith was speechless and the judge was smiling.

"Well I thinks that's all I needed to hear, I hereby grad sole custody Of Alison Hope Davis to Olivia Benson."

Alison got up out of the witness stand and ran to Olivia.

"Mom" she wrapped her arms around Olivia.

"Come on sweetie lets go home."

"What mom?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"There is one place I want to go before we go home." They walked and got into the car.

**Benson Residence ~ 3:00pm**

"Hey mom can I invite Liz over for a sleep over? We haven't hung out in forever!"

"Of course you can" Olivia walked towards the kitchen.

Alison walked into her room to call Liz.

_Hello?_

"Hey Liz, Its Ali, Do you want to come over and spend the night? I know you're at your moms, but I miss you"

_I'd love too! I miss you too! Hold on ill ask my mom._

_My mom said its fine! Ill be over as soon as I can,_

"Okay! See you soon!"

_Bye Al_

"Bye Liz"

**Stabler Car ~ 3:20pm**

"so we are going to Ali's House?"

"No, I forgot to tell you. Ali's mom is going to jail."

"Oh my! Why?"

"She abused Ali all her life."

"That's horrible! Poor girl. Where are we going then?"

"I'll tell you just keep going straight for now."

"Alright"

**Benson Residence ~ 3:45**

"Mom, I should warn you."

"What is it?"

Before Ali could answer there was a knock on the door. Olivia went to answer. Ali stopped her.

"No Mom, I got it" Ali slowly opened the door.

"Liz!"

"Ali" they both hugged.

"Does she know?" Liz whispered

"No"

"Crap" Liz mumbled.

"Lizzie come here!" Olivia said smiling. They hugged and then Ali slowly invited Liz's mother in. Ali watched Kathy react to seeing Liz hugging Olivia.

_Uh oh _Ali said to herself. Olivia and Liz pulled apart and Olivia saw Kathy.

"Kathy?"

"Olivia?"

"Mom, you remember Olivia…" Liz said.

"Yeah, I do. What I'm trying to figure out is why Ali is here."

"I live here, Olivia is my mom" Ali.

"Biologically?"

"No, Legally" Olivia said finding her voice.

"Oh, well, I assume you have seen Elliot then."

Right as Kathy said that Elliot walked out of the bathroom.

"Perfect timing dad" Liz mumbled.

"Shit" Ali mumbled.

"Alison!" Olivia said, not noticing Elliot. Ali pointed at him and Olivia turned.

"Elliot?" Kathy asked Elliot slowly looked up from his book to see, Olivia, Liz, Ali, and Kathy standing in the living room.

"Hi Kathy." He said walking up behind Olivia.

"Oh, you've obviously seen him"

"Listen, thanks mom for dropping me off. I think you should go now though"

"Yeah, I think you're right"

"Kathy-" Elliot tried.

"NO, Elliot its fine, Goodbye. See you tomorrow Lizzie." Kathy said awkwardly leaving.

"That was the definition of awkward." Ali said.

"Yeah" Olivia breathed.

"That's what I wanted to warn you about."

"Yeah, would have been helpful."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Elliot asked.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were coming over."

"Well at least its over, Al lets go to your room."

"Okay, Mom when will dinner be done?"

"5:30"

"Okay."

The girls walked away, and Elliot looked at Olivia.

"God, if she didn't already hate me enough!"

"She doesn't hate you."

"Elliot, You were her husband, you spent more time at work then you did with her. That was because of me"

"Olivia, its fine. She doesn't matter anymore, what matters is you and me." He said kissing her lightly on the lips. All of her Concern melted away instantly.

**Ali's Room **

"God your mom looked PISSED!" Ali laughed as she sat on the bed.

"I know! I thought she was going to loose it." Liz joined her.

"So guess what!"

"What?"

"My Name is no longer Alison Hope Davis, it is now… Alison Hope Benson!" Ali said excitedly.

"That's great!" Liz said pulling Ali into a hug.

**Kathy S. Residence ~ **

**KPOV**

I was fuming, I cant believe her! Olivia Benson. That bitch basically stole my family from me! How dare she! Her and her perfect little family, she finally has a daughter and obviously that want enough! She had to go and take my husband! Well… Ex husband. She will pay; I'll make sure of it.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review! Thank you all so much for reading! I have to babysit tonight! Yay! Hope you all are having a great weekend!**_

_**~ Aaliyah**_


	16. Shopping with Elliot

_**Sorry I haven't updated I've been really busy. Well actually I spent all of last week reading the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy. It was amazing! Ill probably update twice a week now, because of my other story.**_

**Benson Residence ~ **

"Good Morning mom, Elliot" Ali said walking out of her room with Liz.

"Morning Dad, Liv"

"Morning" Olivia and Elliot say together.

"So mom, are you working today?"

"Yeah, I just got called in." Olivia said pouring a cup of coffee for Elliot and herself.

'Okay, so Liz what do you want to do?"

"I was going to take you girls shopping, if you want?"

"Who are you and what have you done to my dad?" Liz said.

"Seriously, you okay there Elliot? You really want to take our daughters shopping?" Olivia asked astonished.

"Yeah, it could be fun"

"I'm leaving, something is wrong with your father. I'm going to be late anyway." Olivia said looking at Liz then kissed Elliot.

"Bye Liv"

"Bye Mom"

"Bye Olivia"

"Bye, Love you guys" Olivia smiled as she left her apartment."

Liz and Ali looked at each other, then to Elliot.

"What?" he questioned.

"What's the real reason you want us to go shopping?" Ali asked.

"There is no way that you would just take us to the mall." Liz said.

"I need your help."

"We're listening" They said together.

"I want to ask Olivia to marry me"

Ali's eyes grew wide and she smiled big. Liz did the same.

"NOWAY! THIS IS HUGE!" Ali started jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I'm really nervous about it."

"Dad Olivia loves you, how could you be nervous."

"What if she says no?" Elliot said uneasy.

"Elliot, my mom loves you, of course she will say yes."

"How will I ask her?"

"One step at a time lets go to the mall first."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

**Manhattan Mall ~ 11:30 **

"Why are picking out rings so hard?" Elliot huffed.

"You're just trying to find the right on dad."

"Yeah, you just got to find one that screams Olivia. Simple yet Elegant"

"There are so many rings!"

"You will know it when you see it" Ali said, still searching.

Then Ali's cell started ringing.

"Hey Mom"

_Hey sweetie! How's shopping with Elliot? _

"It's Alright; I just haven't found the perfect pair of shoes."

_I know what you mean; can you give the phone to Elliot?_

"Sure mom, Love you"

_Love you too, Thanks_

Ali gave the phone to Elliot and continued to look at rings.

"Hey Liv"

_Hey El, how's shopping with the girls_

"Its good, they can't find anything though."

_They are girls_

"Yeah, I know. How's work"

_It's boring, as always._

"I'm sorry, well it looks like Ali found something. I'll see you later Love you."

_Love you too El_

Elliot hung up the phone and walked over to Ali and Liz; they had huge smiles and were pointing at a ring. Elliot looked over at the ring and smiled himself.

It was gorgeous and screamed Olivia. It was a Platinum Diamond ring. Split shank round, 1.60 carats. It was Antique styled and it was just Olivia.

"Would you like to see it?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes please."

The woman took the ring out and gave it to Elliot.

"It's gorgeous" Liz said.

"Simple yet elegant" Ali said smiling.

"And 100% Olivia, we will take this one please"

"Good choice" The woman said smiling.

"So can we actually shop?" Ali asked smiling.

"Yes girls go ahead. Thanks for your help."

"No problem" they said in unison.

**~1:30**

"Girls are you almost ready to leave?"

"Yeah, soon." Ali said putting on another pain of shoes.

"Ali and Liz how do you plan on playing for this?"

"Well, Elliot my mother may have been an alcoholic and abusive, but she did have money. It's all mine now. Plus she always kept at least 10,000 in my account."

"Well, then I guess you will be able to pay for it all" he said while laughing. His phone went off it was _Kathy._

"Hello Kathy"

_Hey Elliot, do you think you could come and get Eli? He misses his daddy and you already have Liz._

"Sure Kathy, can you give me an hour? The girls are shopping and they are taking forever and a day"

_Sure Elliot, see you soon._

"Okay bye Kathy"

Elliot hung up the phone and looked over at Liz and Ali.

"So dad, we are ready"

"Well I just told your mom it would take an hour. So do you guys want some food?"

"Sure, I can eat" Ali said.

"Let's get some food then!"

**Kathy S. Residence ~ **

Kathy heard a knock on her door and got up to answer it.

"Hey Kathy"

"Hey Mom"

"Ms. Kathy"

"Hello, Elliot, Lizzie and Ali" Kathy smiled letting them in.

"Daddy" Eli said running into Elliot's arms.

"Hey buddy!"

Ali's phone started ringing. It was Dickie

"Hey"

_Hey Al what's up?  
_"At your mom's house"

_Why?_

"We are getting your little brother. Do you want to come over later? We are having a movie night"

_Yeah, I'd love to. See you later_

"Bye Dickie"

"You talk to Dickie?" Kathy asked shocked.

"She doesn't know?" Ali whispered to Liz.

"Mom, Ali and Dickie are dating"

"Oh, what happened to Britt?"

"You would like Britt" Elliot mumbled causing Ali and Liz to laugh.

"She uh- well- she got what she deserved" Ali finally said.

Ali's phone vibrated

_Headed home, got of early! See you soon. Love you!_

_~Mom_

"My mom just texted me Elliot, she's headed home. We should head back."

"Yeah we should, Nice seeing you Kathy" Elliot said.

"Bye Mom" Liz gave her a hug.

"Wait, Elliot can I talk to you for a second"

"Yeah, girls take Eli to the car. Ill be out in a moment"

"Okay Dad" Ali, Liz and Eli left.

"Ellie you really aren't seeing Olivia are you?" Kathy asked moving closer.

"Yes, Kathy I love her"

"You know you want me back" Kathy said as she leaned in and kissed Elliot.

**Stabler Car~ **

"Where the hell is your dad?"

"I don't know"

Just then Elliot came storming out of the house and got in the car then headed back to Olivia's.

**Benson Residence ~ 3:00**

"Dad what is wrong with you? You've been quiet the entire car ride" Liz said as they walked into the apartment.

"Hey guys, Hey Eli!"  
"Livvy!" He screamed running into her arms.

"Dad, what is wrong?" Liz kept prying.

"She kissed me okay? Your crazy mother kissed me when I said I was happy and loved Olivia" He shouted storming into the other room.

"Woah" Ali said.

"I'll get him." Olivia walked back into her room.

"El?"

"I'm sorry Liv"

"El, why are you sorry, She kissed you its not that big of a deal"

"Yeah, but I still feel dirty"

"Don't, I love you. You love me. That's all that matters" she said sitting next to him.

"This is why I love you, you always know what to say" he said leaning over to kiss her.

"Oh no, you will go wash your mouth and lips before you kiss me." Olivia said dead serious.

"Yeah, no big deal my ass" He chuckled walking into the bathroom.

_**I hope you liked this chapter! Please take the time to leave a quick review! It means a lot! :)**_

_**~ Aaliyah**_


	17. Kathy?

**Mercy ~ Room 409**

"Before you say anything, I'm okay Elliot" Olivia said as Elliot walked into the hospital room.

"Jesus Olivia, you scared the shit out of me" Elliot breathed taking her hand.

"I'm sorry, it all happened so fast."

"I Know, She's dead Liv"

"Really? Oh god I'm so sorry Elliot"

"It was her fault, she wanted **you** dead." He looked into her eyes.

"I'm sure that's not true"

"Olivia, she purposely missed the light to hit you, this was no accident" he kissed her hand and continued. "She was going to kill you or die trying"

"El" Olivia said close to tears.

"MOM?" Ali said running into the room.

"Ali, sweetie, come here" Olivia motioned to the bed.

"Mom what happened?"

"I was in a car accident, another car hit me"

"What's hurt?"

"Nothing really a few scratches, they hit the other side of the car. I should be discharged later today"

"I'm glad you're okay, Elliot here was about to kill the poor receptionist" Ali said laughing.

"I can't use my badge as and excuse anymore" He shrugged.

"What am I going to do with you?" Olivia smiled.

"Hmm love me?" Elliot asked leaning in to kiss her.

"Kay, Gross. Mom, and Elliot I guess I'll see you both later. Love you mom."

"Bye sweetie, Love you too" Olivia said.

"Bye Ali"

"Bye Elliot, and uh try **not** to eat my moms face off" Ali said leaving the room.

Olivia and Elliot started laughing before kissing again.

**Benson Residence ~ **

"Dickie I was so scared" Ali said letting the tears fall.

"Shh I know baby" Dickie said pulling her into his arms.

"I thought I was going to loose her, when Amanda called my heart stopped"

"I know, she okay Al"

"I want to know who did this"

"Whoever is was is dead, she probably didn't tell you for a reason"

"Why would she do that?"

"Probably because you know them" he basically whispered

"No one I know would hurt my mom"

"Except my mom" he murmured.

"What?" she asked lifting her head.

"My mom hates Olivia and Lizzie was telling me that now that Olivia and my dad were together she's been extra bitchy"

"Do you really think she would do this?"

"I hope not, but you never know when it comes to my mom" Dickie breathed.

"I'm sorry Dickie"

"No, its okay" he leaned down and kissed her right as Liz and Eli walked in.

"Hey guys!" Liz smiled.

"Hey" Dickie responded.

"Hey Eli!" Ali smiled pulling the youngest Stabler into a hug.

"Ali!" he smiled.

**Mercy~ **

"Elliot I'll be fine"

"Let me help you please?"

"Fine" Elliot helped Olivia into her jacket.

"Ms. Benson, we will call you later tonight to let you know what medications you need to take."

"Alright thank you doctor"

"Let's go home Liv" Elliot stated taking her hand.

"Sounds good to me" she kissed his cheek.

Olivia was starring off into space in the car.

_Flashback:_

_Olivia was singing alone to American Girl, thinking about the first time she was in the car with Alison. She couldn't be happier, she had an amazing boyfriend, wonderful daughter and the beginning of a beautiful family._

"_I'm an American girl!" Olivia sang smiling. _

_Then BANG!  
Another car had slammed right into the passenger side of the car._

_Olivia hit her head and then went unconscious, when she came to she was in an ambulance and Amanda was next to her._

'_Liv, I called Elliot and Ali they are going to ,meet us at the hospital"_

"_Thanks Manders" she mumbled._

"_No problem Liv" she smiled lightly_

_End Flashback_

"Liv?"

"Uh Yeah?"  
"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking" She breathed.

"Liv what's really wrong"

"It's Deja Vu, like back when Kathy and I got into the accident, it's the same except we were in different cars and no one is pregnant. Oh and she wasn't trying to kill me" Olivia breathed.

"I'm so sorry Liv, I know this is hard for you, my crazy ex wife killed herself trying to kill you" he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in, I just want dinner and I want to go to bed.

"Let's go on up then" he smiled

They walked into the apartment to see all the kids asleep on the couch. Dickie was on the end, Ali leaning on his, followed by Liz asleep on Ali's shoulder and Eli laying over all of their laps. They had been watching Eli favorite movie, Finding Nemo.

"That's precious" Olivia smiled.

Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll order take out"

"Good" Elliot chuckled.

**Few hours later~**

All the kids were asleep and Elliot and Olivia were in the bedroom getting ready for bed.

"Olivia" he breathed taking her hands in his, stopping her in her tracks.

"I love you, today has made me realize that life is too short. You'd think that being a cop for 20 some years that I'd learned that by now, but when I thought I was going to lose you today something snapped inside me and made me realize that life is **way** to short. If it hadn't been for Ali, I may have never grown the balls to come back. I could never begin to thank her for that. I've loved you ever since the day you walked into the precinct. You are finally mine and I wont ever let you go." He kissed her hand and got down on one knee.

Olivia gasped and tears pooled in her eyes.

"With that being said Olivia Benson; Love of my life. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife and making me one lucky Son of a bitch?"

Olivia couldn't form words, tears were falling from her eyes/

Olivia got down on her knees in front of Elliot and took his face in her hands and pulled him into an earth shattering kiss.

"Yes" she breathed against his lips.

He pulled her close and lifted her to the bed.

"I love you Liv"

"Love you too Elliot"

"YES!" Ali said from the doorway, Elliot and Olivia smiled.

Then Olivia phone started to ring.

"Benson?"  
_Hello Ms. Benson, this is Doctor Lenar._

"Hello Doctor."

_Well a congratulations is in order_

"For what? And Whom?"

_You, congratulations Ms. Benson, you are going to be a mother._

"Excuse me?"

_You are pregnant Ms. Benson_

_**So? What did you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I love reviews! Thanks for the support! :)**_


	18. New home

"Benson?"  
_Hello Ms. Benson, this is Doctor Lenar._

"Hello Doctor."

_Well a congratulations is in order_

"For what? And Whom?"

_You, congratulations Ms. Benson, you are going to be a mother._

"Excuse me?"

_You are pregnant Ms. Benson_

"Pregnant?"

_Yes ma'am, you are about 4 weeks along._

"Thank you" She breathed then hung up the phone.

"Liv baby, you're pregnant?" Elliot asked trying to keep the grin off his face.

Olivia looked up at him and slowly nodded. He got a huge grin on his face and scooped her up in a hug.

"We are going to have a baby!" he said

"Yeah, we are" she had tears in her eyes.

"Liv aren't you excited?" he asked as he led them to the bed.

"Yeah, I am"

"You look unsure"

"Elliot, this is a dream come true for me. I've always wanted a kid and a family. Honestly I've wanted these things for so long, but I wanted them all with you." She smiled up at him and continued. "And I finally have it, I have you, and Ali, that was a dream come true as it is, and now we are going to have a baby together" She smiled and kissed him.

"Mom I'm so happy for you! I'm going to be a big sister!" Ali gushed.

"Yeah Ali you are, come here" Ali walked over and hugged her mom. Then Olivia lost it and started to cry.

"I've never been happier in my entire life."

"Me either mom" Ali smiled starting to cry.

"Look at you two!" Elliot said smiling tears in his own eyes.

"We are finally going to be a family." Just then Dickie, Liz and Eli walked in.

"What's going on Dad? Why is everyone crying?" Liz asked.

"Liv is pregnant and we are getting married"

All of the Stabler kids faces lit up into big smiles.

"Congrats!" Liz and Dickie said together.

"I'm gonna be a big brother?"

"Yes you are Eli" Olivia smiled.

They all hugged and everyone, but Eli were crying tears of joy.

"Mom, I have an idea" Ali said once everyone calmed down. They were all sitting on the bed. Olivia being held by Elliot. Ali laying in Dickie's arms and Liz sitting with Eli in her lap.

"What is it sweetie?" Olivia looked over to Ali.

"We should move" she stated.

"I think you're right, but where?"

"Well after my mom died. I inherited my house. It has 6 rooms. It was way too big for my mom and me. She just liked to show off her money, but would be perfect for all of us. We would all have our own room." She smiled looking up at Dickie.

"Ali, you aren't 18 yet. How would we get it?" Olivia asked unsure.

"You are my mom. Legally, you have control over everything I own" she smiled wide.

"Ali, are you sure you want to live there?" Olivia sat up taking Ali's hand.

"Of course. You all are my family, what's mine is yours" she smiled.

"Well, I think we should, it would be great for all of us" Elliot said kissing Olivia's cheek.

"Yeah, we do need a bigger house, I'll call Raf and see of he can put our names on the property."

"Yay, we are all going to live together" Liz smiled.

Everyone laughed.

**3 days later~ **

"Liv, help me with this box" Elliot huffed walking into their new house.

"You got it El, you're a big boy" she smirked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Besides, I'm Pregnant" she smiled pecking his lips.

"Oh I know" he smiled rubbing her abdomen.

"We are going to get an ultra sound next week" She smiled wide.

"I know, I can't wait to see the newest Edition to the Stabler family, well other than you"

Olivia giggled and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck bringing him in for a kiss.

"I love you Liv." He murmured.

"I love you too El" she smiled wide.

**Upstairs~ **

"We are living together" Ali smiled hugging Dickie.

"I know, now I can see you all day everyday" he kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah and there is a door connecting our room, but my mom doesn't know" She smiled.

"That way I can hold you all night" he kissed her on the lips.

"How did I get this lucky?"

"I should be asking myself that question" He smiled.

"Stop being so sweet!" she hit him playfully on the chest.

"Sweet is what I do best" He gave the famous Stabler grin.

"I'm so tired, lay with me?" Ali asked as she walked into her room, lying on her queen size bed.

"Of course" he smiled lying down next to her and pulling her flush against him. She smiled and drifted off to sleep, Dickie kissed her cheek

"I love you Al" he whispered and fell asleep a short while after.

**A few hours later~ **

"Dinner is ready!" Olivia yelled from down stairs.

Ali slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in Dickie's arms. She kissed him on the lips and he stirred.

"Well hello there sleepy head" She smiled crawling out of bed.

"Hey" He smiled getting up

"Dinner time" she grabbed his hand and they headed down the stairs. They passed Liz who was talking with her boyfriend; he was over helping them get settled.

After dinner everyone headed into the basement. It had a section where you projected movies, and there were 3 rows, Olivia and Elliot, Liz and Brett (Yes Brittany's best friends ex) then finally Ali and Dickie. Eli was already put to bed. No one who was down stairs was even watching the movie. They were all to busy kissing there Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Fiancé. Thank god it was a Saturday because they all fell asleep in the arms of their loved ones.

_**Please review, I know this is rather short and I'm sorry! The next chapter will be batter I Promise! This was more of filler! :) **_

_**~Aaliyah**_


End file.
